What do you mean you're an animagus?
by Divine Protector of Mangos
Summary: Sequel to What do You Mean You're a Shapeshifter? Percy and Annabeth, now able to be together, are on their way to Hogwarts, along with Percy's cousins, Thalia and Nico. What will happen when they meet the Golden Trio? Read to find out and review. OOC I do not own anything from the brain of the human known as Rick Riordan
1. Chapter 1

Hello audience members, readers, and all those i didn't know could be that ugly (you know which you belong to),

Consider this my disclaimer for the whole story. I do not own Harry Potter nor Percy Jackson and either of their characters that are not my own. Also, if you have not already, please read my story What do You Mean You're a Shapeshifter? so you can better understand this story. It won't make sense later on if you don't.

See ya later cupcakes!

-82mangolian


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is a sequel to my newest story 'What Do You Mean You're a Shapeshifter?' Please read that story first, since this will make much more sense than if you try to read it alone.**

**Chapter 1**

The next day, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico headed to the Big House to talk with Chiron. Percy and Annabeth sat next to each other, one hand of the two intertwined, while Thalia and Nico sat opposite the two.

"All right," said Chiron, as he wheeled himself to the front of the pool table in his wheelchair, "the reason I asked you four to come here is for a quest. Now, this quest is in England, and may or may not take a full school year. During this quest, it is of up most importance that you do not reveal your identities, and I mean demigod identities, unless previously informed. Before I continue, I'd like to ask the four of you whether you'd like to accept this quest."

After the four demigods murmured their acceptance, Chiron continued, "Now, in England, I have a friend who I often write to. He is not a mortal, neither is he a demigod. Instead, he is a wizard, and his world is in need of saving from a mortal who calls himself Lord Voldemort. Now, this wizard is evil, and has split his soul into seven different objects, or Horcruxes as they are called in the wizard world. Now, there is also a prophecy about this wizard, where a boy born in late August will defeat him, and we know for a fact that this boy is known as none other than Harry Potter. However, we have received news from Dumbledore's most trusted spy that Voldemort may in fact be using some Greek monsters not found in the wizarding world. Although I trust Dumbledore to protect you, I cannot say the same for those who I have not had much contact with. That is why I am sending you four there. I am not asking you to find out who the spy is; instead I am asking you to go to Hogwarts, masquerading as wizards, and act like you are there to help him, while I look into who the trustworthiness of the spy. Also, once we find out that we can trust this spy, and, if so, how many monsters Voldemort is going to have on his side, I shall send the necessary amount of demigods to go and help out. However, do not expect the whole camp to go there; the maximum amount of campers I am sending is about half the camp. Any questions?"

All four raised their hands, and Chiron picked on Percy, who asked, "How are we going to perform magic? We only have what powers were given to us by our parents, or in me and Annabeth's case, other gods."

"Easy," said Chiron, "Lady Hecate has readily agreed to bless you with magic for this quest. She also has provided the equipment needed to masquerade as wizards, and they will be in Greek. The only thing she hasn't provided you here are wands, but she has said that you four can pick them up at Ollivander's, which is a wand store. Any other questions; Nico?"

"Yeah," said Nico, as he lowered his hand, "do we have to wear disguises?"

"Not unless you count wizards' robes as a disguise," said Chiron, "Since there are no more questions, you shall leave whenever you are ready, and also, the Hephaestus cabin has finished adding necessary equipment for this quest onto your boat. You can head to the port right now if you wish."

"Yeah, I'm going," said Percy, "I need to check on whether or not she's in prime boating condition."

"I'll come," said Annabeth

"Oh, Chiron," said Thalia, "can we bring our pets?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot," said Chiron, "of course you can bring your pets. I had informed Dumbledore about them, and he has agreed to let them come. They will be staying with the groundskeeper and one of the professors there, Rubeus Hagrid."

"Yes!" said Percy as he headed out the door, "Sally can come!"

"You're excited that Sally can come," said Annabeth as she followed him, "but not when we get to spend time together?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Percy, "of course I get excited when we spend time together. I'm always conflicted whenever we're near each other about whether I should stop what I'm doing and just spin you around kissing you or not."

"All right, you live," said Annabeth, as she wrapped her arm around his waist

"Yes!" said Percy, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "I get to live another day and compliment my awesome, but somewhat deadly, girlfriend."

They walked like that, with Thalia and Nico trying to get them to stop, all the way to the port, where the Hephaestus cabin leader, Charles Beckendorf, and Aphrodite's cabin leader, Silena Beauregard **(Is that how you spell it?)**, talking by the boat. Silena was wearing a pink Barbie shirt, blue jeans, and pink boots, while Beckendorf was wearing a sleeveless jean jacket and jean pants, along with hiking boots.

Thalia cleared her throat, and they looked at her.

"You guys here to check out the boat?" asked Beckendorf

"Yeah," said Percy, "my first question is does it still work?"

"Of course it still works," said Silena, rolling her eyes, as she filed her nails, "anything Charlie works on is still going to work, even if it doesn't look like it."

"Not everything," said Beckendorf, "but anyways, yeah it still works. Do you want me to tell you what I added/modified, or do you want me to show you?"

"Show us," said Percy, "I don't want to press the wrong button when the time comes.

"Percy, I hate how smart you've gotten," whined Thalia, "I can't make fun of you anymore."

"Make fun of Nico," said Percy, "he has the best temper tantrum dances ever. You never know what he's going to do, or dance on!"

"Remember that time with the centaur in the prom dress?" asked Thalia

"Oh, yeah," said Beckendorf, "I saw that happen. It was hilarious."

"The dress, or the event?" asked Silena

"Who's dress?" asked Annabeth

"What do you mean who's dress?" asked Thalia

"Malcolm told me about the centaur and the prom dress," said Annabeth, "I was talking about Nico's dress."

"Malcolm told you about that too?" whined Nico, "I thought everyone already forgot about that."

"How could we forget?" asked Percy, "Everyone there now has the image of you in a flowing pink dress dancing with the centaur."

"That dress looked great on Nico," said Silena, "but the centaur's dress did not fit him at all."

"Don't we have to be somewhere?" asked Nico

"I just realized," said Percy, "we can do this while on our way to England."

"Great," said Thalia, "so, Beckendorf, you want to continue?"

"Yeah, sure," said the son of Hephaestus, as he led the four demigods on board, along with Silena, who was holding hands with him.

The next half hour was spent with Beckendorf showing the demigods, mainly Percy, the upgrades, instruments, and the like he and his cabin had added onto the boat. Once they were done, Beckendorf and Silena went on solid ground while the four on the boat called their pets, and once the eight pets boarded, the boat set sail.

"Percy," called out Beckendorf, "don't let any monsters get to you."

"Don't worry," said Percy, "I already let my monsters of cousins get to me, so that's not an option."

The two mentioned cousins started protesting, as the others laughed. Soon, the son of Hades and daughter of Zeus calmed down, and all four demigods aboard the ship were waving towards the shore, which surprisingly had gotten filled with the friends they had made the previous summer, such as the Stoll twins, the Gardener sisters, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Beckendorf, Silena, Chiron, Will Solace, Luna Chandralok **(A/N Okay, I made an OC daughter of Artemis, but she's going to be back later)**, Grover, Homer Galesfield, and surprisingly, Clarisse LaRue.

**A/N Sorry about the two OC's if you don't like them. Either way, those two are going to be back later, so if you don't want to read about them, then don't. Don't worry, though, they won't be back for a while, so you can read until it's time for them to be back. Anyways, please review, otherwise I'll throw a cactus's pineapple at you, and trust me, it'll hurt more than Zeus's master bolt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

_Four people, teens by the look of it, arrive at Hogwarts on a boat, and pulled into the makeshift port that had been set up. They get off, with their terrestrial pets following carefully behind them and their avian pets perched on their shoulders, and notice the three people waiting for them. There were two boys and two girls. One of the boys and one of the girls seems like they're dating by the way they were holding hands. The boy had messy jet-black hair and sea-green eyes, tan skin, and the build of a surfer. Harry noticed that this boy was just like his twin, except he had a better-looking body. The girl had the look of a typical Californian girl except, she had curly hair and grey eyes. The other girl had spiky black hair and blue eyes, freckles, and a tan athletic body similar to the blonde girl. The last boy had pale skin, black hair, and deep black eyes that seemed to look into Harry's soul. He also seemed to radiate death._

_One was an old wizard with half-moon spectacles, and eyes who seemed to hold a vast amount of knowledge, secrets, and amusement. Harry knew this man as Professor Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of his school. The second was a woman who looked very stern, and on the older side of middle-aged, who stood on the old man's right side. This was another one of Harry's professor, Professor Minerva McGonagall. On his left was the biggest person any has ever seen. He had scruffy hair, and looked like a cross between a human and a giant, sort of like a half-giant. This was one of Harry's favorite teachers and friend, Professor Rubeus Hagrid._

_Dumbledore walks up, and says, "You four must be the help sent to us. Don't worry, all the teachers know of your heritage, and you should know that you are able to leave class at any time for any reason while you're staying here. My name is Professor Albus Percival Wolfred Dumbledore __**(Sorry if it's short, I couldn't remember the rest of it)**__, this here is Professor Minerva McGonagall, and this is Professor Rubeus Hagrid. Don't fret, he is simply a half-giant."_

"_My name is Percy Jackson," said his twin, motioning to himself, and then to the others, "and this is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, and my two cousins, Nico DiAngelo and Thalia Grace."_

"_May I know your parents?" asked Dumbledore "Both of your biological parents."_

"_You may know that we all live with Helen and Frederick Chase," said Percy, "and that the mothers of me, Thalia, and Nico have all died. We would not like to disclose our other parent."_

"_As you wish," said Dumbledore, "I notice that you have a few pets. I would like to invite you to my office, however I am afraid that some of them would not fit. If you would, you can give your bigger pets to Hagrid, and he can take good care of them. After all, he is the professor for Care of Magical Creatures and the groundskeeper."_

"_All right," said Percy, and turned towards the pets not perched on shoulders. He started whispering something to them, and after he was done talking, the pets nodded as if they understood him. The pets then walked around their owners and followed Hagrid towards his hut. Percy then brought out the keys to the boat, and pressed a button. The boat then was lifted five feet off the water and shrunk down until it was on a keychain, and Percy kept it in his pocket. He then turned around, nodded, and the four demigods followed the two professors into the castle._

Harry woke up, with a slight sweat on his head. He looked around, and noticed Ron, his best friend, sleeping soundly, while snoring, on the other bed. He panicked not knowing what's going on before remembering that Dumbledore had just dropped him off here a few days ago after getting someone Dumbledore knew to work at Hogwarts. Harry was just about to go back to sleep when he noticed that the sun was out. So, seeing that it's already morning and doubting that he could fall back asleep; he got up from his bed and got ready for the day.

~~~~PERCABETH~~~~Line break~~~~PRECABETH~~~~

"Are you sure they were American?" asked Hermione, Harry's best friend, when he told her about his dream

"They had American accents," said Harry, "so I'm guessing they were.

"Do you think You-Know-Who got some followers in America?" asked Ron, his other best friend.

"Then wouldn't the Order know if he did?" retorted Hermione

"Maybe they have to do with the coming year at Hogwarts," said Harry, referencing to the chat Dumbledore had with him, Hermione, and Ron, "Remember what Dumbledore said before he left: 'Get ready for the upcoming year.'"

"That could mean anything," said Hermione, "You know what, let's just talk about it later."

"Yeah," said Ron, "Besides, it's dinner time."

The other two just nodded before all three headed downstairs into the Burrow's living room, since their table wasn't big enough to suit all of them.

"So," said Mr. Weasley, as everyone started eating, "we're going to be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, and just as a heads up, we're going to have some guests, who've been living with muggles for half their lives."

"What are their names?" asked Hermione, wondering whether these guests are the same ones that Harry saw in his dream

"I'm not sure," said Mr. Weasley, "Dumbledore simply said that we'll be having guests with us tomorrow. Something about foreign exchange students."

"Careful Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley, "Don't want these kids to know what they're not supposed to before they're supposed to. Besides, Dumbledore told us to tell them only a certain amount of information, and you have already given it out."

"Oh, All right, Molly," said Mr. Weasley, "I won't say anymore. So, Harry can you tell me the function of a rocking horse?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"Ron, I don't think that they're Death Eaters," said Hermione, as they made their way to Diagon Alley in a Ministry Car.

"You never know," said Ron

"I'm pretty sure Dumbledore wouldn't let us, let alone Harry, roam around Diagon Alley with Death Eaters," said Hermione

"I'm not saying that he would," defended Ron, "just that they might be Death Eaters and we wouldn't even know it."

"Guys," interrupted Harry, "maybe they're the kids from my dream."

"Maybe," said Hermione, and they silently agreed to talk about the issue later as they arrived at The Leaky Cauldron.

They noticed Hagrid waiting near the stairs, and the Weasleys, along with Harry and Hermione, go and greet the half-giant.

"So," said Mr. Weasley, "are they here?"

"Yeah," said Hagrid **(A/N Please excuse my Hagrid comments/talk/whatever. I don't know how to form his words, so please bear with me here. Thank you!) **"The four of them are upstairs getting ready. They should be down any second."

"Do they have their stuff?" asked Mr. Weasley

"They don't have wands yet," said Hagrid, "Oh, and before I forget, you guys must make sure Harry doesn't get confused with Percy."

"How the heck would we confuse Harry with Percy?" asked Ron, "Percy has red hair like me and is a git, while Harry has black hair and isn't a git."

"Ron, language!" scolded Mrs. Weasley, earning an apology from her youngest son, while Hagrid said, "Not that Percy! Percy's one of the guests. You'll see when he comes down, with the other three."

Just then, four teens walked down the stairs. Two of them were holding hands, and they seemed to be talking with one of the teens behind them. The last teen seemed to be looking around suspiciously while playing with a skull ring on his hand. They all were carrying backpacks on their back, which made them seem more like tourists then guests.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione gasped silently, since the four guests were the same people that Harry had seen in his dream.

"I don't want to watch the lovebirds make out in the morning," said Thalia, "it's disgusting whenever they do it any other time."

"Morning is the only time we can," said Percy, "since you and Death Breath like to sleep in."

"True," said Thalia, "but that doesn't mean that you can still do it."

"Guys," said Annabeth, breaking up the two bickering cousins.

"Right," said Hagrid, "so, these are the guests that will be with you guys for now. This is Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Nico DiAngelo."

The party greeted the four teens, as Mrs. Weasley started the introductions.

"I'm Molly Weasley," said Mrs. Weasley, "this is my husband, Arthur Weasley, and these kids are Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter."

The four guests greeted them, and the party waited for the normal reaction people got when meeting Harry. When it didn't come, Ginny spoke up, "Do you know who Harry Potter is?"

"Yes, I do," said Percy, "he's the guy who's the scrawny version of me. Why?"

Annabeth shook her head, while Thalia and Nico smirked at Percy's blunt comment, while Ginny continued, "He's Harry Potter! The Guy Who Lived! The Chosen One! He's the one in the prophecy!"

"They don't know the prophecy," mumbled Ron, but was quieted by his sister's glare.

"Oh, he's the Guy Who Lived?" asked Nico as he started running his hands and feeling himself **(Not like that pervs!)**, "Oh wait, I lived too! It's a miracle!"

"He's the Chosen One," said Percy, "so am I. I've been chosen for dodgeball. It's a miracle!"

The kids just stared at the four guests in awe, as they cracked up, while the adults broke a smile at their antics, fully aware of their heritage and why they talk like that.

After they calmed down, Thalia asked, "Now are you just going to stand here gaping at us or are you going to show us around this Dragon Alley or whatever."

"It's Diagon Alley dear," corrected Mrs. Weasley

"She's not going to care," said Annabeth

"And I don't," said Thalia

"At least try to make an attempt of learning these names," said Mrs. Weasley

"Possibly," said Thalia, as Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Let's go," said Mrs. Weasley, "we still have to get the money out of Gringotts. Arthur, you get the money, while we go get the stuff that we need."

"Oh, before you go," said Hagrid, "I took the liberty of taking out some money from Harry's account."

He handed Molly the bag of coins, as she thanked him and the group left him in the Leaky Cauldron and made their way into the Alley.

As they enter, Mrs. Weasley says, "Oh dear me, I honestly forgot I took out the money yesterday. That makes it so much easier. So, I will go with Ginny and the twins to get everyone's books, while Arthur, you take Harry, Ron, Hermione, and our guests to Ollivander's to get their wands. Once we're done, we'll meet up at the other's shop, unless we're both done, then we'll head back home."

They split up, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to Ollivander's with Mr. Weasley and the guests. The four guests were following them, and talking in hushed voices. Harry was able to catch a few words, and from what he heard, he presumably thought that they were continuing their argument from before. They entered Ollivander's and the old wand maker was arranging the wands just as he was when Harry first entered this little shop. Ollivander took one look at the guests, and his widened.

"Are you…?" he trailed off, and the guests, along with Mr. Weasley, nodded. "I was wondering whether I'd ever get one of you here. You know, I am a related to your aunt, the more magically talented one. Anyways, Dumbledore gave me a warning that one of you would be coming here, but I didn't suspect four. Not to worry though, I have just the right wands for each of you."

He got off of the ladder he was on and walked to the back of the store. He returned within five minutes with four boxes. One was grey with olive trees with owls on its branches all around it; one was green with waves and dolphins jumping and swimming across it; one was blue with clouds and eagles flying across it; and the last one was black with fire on the bottom and skeletons walking across it.

Ollivander kept the boxes in front of the guests in a precise fashion: the grey box in front of Annabeth, the green box in front of Percy, the blue one in front of Thalia, and the black one in front of Nico.

"I have heard of what had happened to you four," said Ollivander and then nodded to the couple, "especially you two, and I would like to express my sorry. As much as I like that my relative is now a major, I feel equally sorry that it came as a punishment for _her_."

The four guests nodded, and Percy was the first one to pick his up. As soon as he did so, a green light shown on him like a spotlight and the smell of the ocean filled the room. Percy smiled and thanked the wandmaker, who smiled back, before keeping the wand in his pocket and holding onto Annabeth's hand. Annabeth went next, and picked her up. Once she did so, a grey light shown on her similar to Percy's and the smell of olives filled the room. Annabeth smiled and thanked the wandmaker, as Thalia picked hers up. A similar event happened, except with a blue light and the smell of ozone, while Nico's was a black light and the smell of decayed and rotting corpses filled the room.

"These are your wands," said Ollivander, "You don't need to pay for these, especially with your parentage."

The guests and Mr. Weasley expressed their thanks and the whole party of eight left the small shop, and started going over to where Mrs. Weasley and the other kids were.

"Are you guys pure-blooded?" asked Hermione

"We're half-bloods," said Thalia

"Then one of your parents must be really rich," said Harry

"I don't think there is a rich guy in the wizarding world that's with a muggle," said Ron, "is there dad?"

"I don't know any in Briton," said Mr. Weasley, "but you got to remember guys, they're American, so their parents are probably American as well, am I right?"

"Yeah," said Percy, "Kinda. We all have at least one Greco-American parent, while Nico's the only one who's other parent is an American with another background."

"Oh," said Hermione, "you're Italian, right?"

"Yeah," said Nico, "got it from my mom. My dad's the Greek"

"What about you guys?" asked Ron, "Who's side is Greek for you three?"

"My dad," said Thalia and Percy, while Annabeth said, "My mom."

"Where do your parents live now?" asked Hermione

"Can we change the subject?" asked Percy, "I don't want to talk about parents anymore."

Annabeth squeezed his hand, and just when the wizards were going to say something, Mrs. Weasley came out of Flourish and Blotts with the rest of the Weasleys. After everyone made sure that they had all that they need, the big group went into the Ministry given car, and went back to the Burrow.

After dinner, Mrs. Weasley asked the guests where they would sleep.

"If you don't mind, we'd like to sleep outside," said Annabeth

"Of course you can," said Mrs. Weasley, "Do you dears need tents or anything?"

"Oh no," said Percy, "We got that covered. We'll be just fine."

"Well all right then," said Mrs. Weasley, "now that we're done with dinner, why don't you guys head up to sleep, hmm? I'm sure that our four guests need to contact their previous headmaster or whatever you Americans call it back in America in private, right?"

"Yes ma'am," said Percy politely

"Gasp!" said Thalia, "was Perseus Jackson just polite?"

"Oh I can be polite," said Percy

"Since when?" asked Nico

"5 minutes after I was born," said Percy

"I was born ten minutes late," said Nico, "and I already miss an important event."

"But," said Percy, "over the years, I lost that politeness. Now, I just do it whenever Annabeth asks me to."

"I want you to be on your best behavior from now on, got it Percy?" asked Annabeth, as if talking to a small kid.

"Ma'am yes ma'am," saluted Percy, "but what about when kids are being mean to me or if the kids are named Thalia or Nico, or both?"

"Then that's fine," said Annabeth, "but no other time okay? Otherwise, you won't get a kiss from me ever again."

"No," said Percy, "I'll be good. I'll be the bestest most politest person ever."

"I'm going to ignore the bad grammar, and give you a kiss as an incentive," said Annabeth, giving the kiss that she promised.

"Outside you two," said Thalia, as she dragged Annabeth, who was holding hands with Percy as he was dragged outside by Nico.

"Do you four need help?" asked Hermione

"No thanks," said Nico, "we're good."

"Upstairs you four," said Mrs. Weasley, shooing Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny up the stairs to their rooms.

Harry and Ron enter Ron's room, since the girls share a different bedroom, and look out the window. They notice that the demigods had already set up their tents by the time they got up, and were playing with some birds. They continue watching the four play with the birds for a few minutes when they hear Mrs. Weasley coming up the stairs. They quickly head to bed, and Harry got one quick glance at the four guests, and notice that they seemed to have rulers of different lengths in their hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Harry wakes up Ron, who was falling off his bed and still snoring. Once they had gotten ready, Harry and Ron headed down to the kitchen, and find their guests helping Mrs. Weasley cook.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron

"What does it look like?" snapped Thalia, "We're cooking."

"Why would you want to cook?" asked Ron. By this time, Harry was sitting patiently at the dining table watching this conversation like a tennis match.

"Because we want to be helpful," said Thalia, "which is more than what I can say about you."

"You want to fight?" asked Ron

"Dude, you do not want to get into a fight with her," said Percy

"Yeah," said Nico, "she'd dominate you."

"Yeah right," said Ron

"How about this," said Percy, "let's see if you can do a one-handed push-up with someone on your back, without magic, and then we'll let you fight with her."

"Yeah right," snorted Ron, "that's impossible."

"We can do it easily," said Annabeth, as she, along with Percy, Nico, and Thalia, removes the apron she was wearing.

Just then, Hermione and Ginny come down, and greet those already there.

"Good," said Percy, "now we have enough."

"Enough for what?" asked Ginny

"We needed two more people so that all four of us," said Nico, gesturing to him, his cousins, and Annabeth, "can do one-handed push-ups with someone sitting on us without magic."

"I don't think that's possible," said Hermione

"gesturing to him, his cousins, and Annabeth, "can do one-handed push-ups with someone sitting on us without magic."

"I don't think that's possible," said Hermione

"You want to bet?" asked Percy, a gleam in his eye

"Have you been taking lessons from cabin 11?" asked Annabeth

"No," said Percy, "I've been teaching lessons to cabin 11."

"What lessons?" asked Annabeth

"How to sneak around properly and who to exact on," said Percy

"And who is that exactly?" asked Thalia

"Any cabin that isn't ours, Annabeth's, Will's, or Clarisse's," replied Percy

"No wonder they seemed to reduce their pranks on the camp as a whole," said Nico, "wow Percy, you're actually useful in something."

"Are you going to show us that one-handed whatchamacall it or not?" asked Ron impatiently

"Oh, yeah," said Percy, "So, Harry will sit on me, Ron will sit on Nico, Hermione will sit on Annabeth, and Ginny will sit on Thalia."

The four wizards agreed, and sat cross-legged on their respective person as soon as they lied flat on their belly. They then removed one arm from the floor and placed it behind their backs where the wizard wasn't. They then started doing push-ups, all four at the same pace. They continued doing so for a while. The wizards soon noticed that they didn't have their wands, and were amazed at their stamina and strength. After 20 minutes, the four guests stopped, and the wizards got off.

The four guests surprised the wizards even more when they seemed like they just woke up after those 20 minutes, since those present seemed to think that they would be excruciatingly tired afterwards.

"What?" asked Percy, "do I have something drawn on my face?"

"The Stolls aren't here Kelp Head," said Thalia

"Yeah, but those two," said Percy pointing to the Weasley twins, "seem like the pranksters around here."

"Yeah, they do," said Thalia

"Aren't you four tired?" asked Ron, the first to recover from shock.

"No," said Nico

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" asked Hermione

"At the camp we go to," said Annabeth

"What camp does that?" asked Hermione, "I mean all the camps that I go to have rock climbing or swimming, where you don't waste any energy doing physical stuff, like normal camp activities."

The four guests and Harry become perplexed at this, while the others get perplexed at what a camp is. After explaining what a camp is to the Weasleys, Thalia says, "What kind of stuff did you do at your camp?"

"Well, in math camp," said Hermione, "we sat on a seat with ropes on two sides of it, and a computer. You had to answer math problems on the computer in a set amount of time. If you get it right, you go up, but if you get it wrong, you go down. If you get it wrong three times, you fall all the way down, just until your feet are touching. You have to try and get to the top of a 5 foot wall."

The four guests then start laughing out of nowhere.

"That's what you call 'normal camp activities'?" asked Nico in between laughs, "That's not normal at all."

"Herme, Hermine, I can't say your name while laughing, I'm sorry," said Thalia, still laughing, "anyway, whatever your name is, those aren't camp activities. Normal camp activities are when you actually climb the wall, you know, with your hands and feet. Normal camp activities don't exercise your brain, they exercise your body."

"No they're not!" said Hermione

"Have you ever went to any non-academical camp?" asked Percy, chuckling

"No, why?" asked Hermione

"That's why," said Percy, "you've only been to academical camps, so you've never experienced what a real camp has to offer. Listen, next time you ask your parents to send you to camp, ask them to send you to a real camp. Then, maybe you'll learn some real camp activities, like canoeing with friends and actually rowing, or racing and using you're actual feet, things like that where you have to use your body, not your brain."

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, "I think that it's time to get to King's Cross now. It's almost time for the train to leave."

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

As the group made their way to Platform 9 ¾, the four demigods couldn't help but wondering what the other wizards will be like. They soon reached platforms 9 and 10.

"Mrs. Weasley," said Annabeth, "how are we getting to Platform 9 ¾?"

"Oh, that's easy," said Mrs. Weasley, "you just have to run to that wall right there. Why don't you four go last so that you can see demonstrations."

The four guests agreed, and soon Harry was following Ron into the wall with Hermione behind him. He waited with Ron for the others and once Mr. Weasley came through, he knew that only the guests were left. After a few minutes when they didn't come, Mr. Weasley was telling us to keep our stuff on the train.

"What about our guests?" asked Hermione

"Don't worry," said Mrs. Weasley, "I'm sure there's a perfectly rational explanation as to why they aren't coming through. Who knows, maybe you'll meet them on the train."

Harry thought that Mrs. Weasley wasn't that sure when she said the last sentence, but he passed it off. The wizards kept their stuff on the train, and boarded the train to try to find an empty compartment after saying goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They didn't have any luck finding an empty compartment, but they did find a compartment with their four guests in it, much to the surprise of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"When did you get here?" asked Ron

"We were always here," said Thalia, "we told you four that we had found an empty compartment, but you didn't listen. Is that an English wizard thing?"

"No, it's not," said Hermione, "and I'm pretty sure you four weren't with us."

"Oh, we were," said Nico

"Anyways," said Harry, sensing the need to change the subject, "why don't you want to talk to us about your parents?"

"Can we change the subject?" asked Thalia

"Why do you want to avoid it?" asked Ron, then his eyes went wide in realization, "You're parents are You-Know-Who, aren't they?"

"What, no!" said Percy, "Neither of our parents are Voldemort. We hate the guy, killing all those people."

"He's an insult to my father," said Nico, "with his thing coming in pieces instead of a whole like all the others."

"What thing?" asked Hermione

"Do you really want to know?" asked Nico, grinning slyly, as he gripped his pants, but his thumbs looked like it was in deeper than that.

Hermione shook her head, slightly taken back, as are the rest of the wizards, while the four guests were busy laughing their heads off.

"Let me guess," said Percy in between laughs, "Travis said it to Katie? Oh, better yet, Connor did it on Clarisse?"

"Actually both," said Nico, causing the four to laugh even harder, "Connor even had the nerve to do it more than once. He did it like for a month before Chiron put him on KD."

The four laughed even harder. The wizards couldn't seem to control their smiles, since the laughter was somewhat contagious.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron, somehow frowning.

"Inside joke," said Percy, then turned to Nico, "anyways, that would explain why Clarisse was injuring him every single day last June, and doubly so during practice the next month."

"You'd think he'd stop after the first week." Said Annabeth

"This is one of the cabin 11 campers," said Thalia, "most of them don't know when to stop. The only one I know with enough self-control to stop after a week is Chris Rodriguez."

"Clarisse's crush?" asked Nico

"Her boyfriend," corrected Annabeth, "he asked her out a few hours after we left."

"Who told you?" asked Thalia, "I was told by Silena in June."

"She told me in June as well," said Annabeth

"And Annabeth told me right after she was told," said Percy

"How come I wasn't told?" asked Nico, "I need to know how she reacted for blackmail."

"Don't you have enough blackmail for Clarisse?" asked Thalia

"Only about 15," said Nico, "but that's not enough for someone like her."

"What kind of person is she?" asked Hermione, "Because I don't think that you should have blackmail for anything or about anyone. That's just plain wrong."

"Who asked you?" snapped Thalia, before switching to this weird language that I've only heard them talk in once, which was in the car ride here.

After a while when they didn't switch back to English and Hermione's efforts to find out what language they're speaking in failed, we decided to ignore them and start talking amongst ourselves and see how they feel about it.

Soon we had arrived at Hogwarts, and the four Americans seemed unfazed by the fact that Harry and his friends were ignoring them and talking by themselves. In fact, Harry noticed that they seemed to be somewhat relieved that he and his friends were talking. He ignored them, and walked out of the train, already in robes. He walked with Hermione and Ron, and sat in a carriage. The four Americans came up, and Percy, Nico, and Annabeth seemed drawn to the horses that were pulling the carriages, which Harry has just noticed.

"What are these?" asked Annabeth, as she petted one of them

"There's nothing there," said Hermione

"Yeah there are," said Nico, "they're called thestrals, and are mainly found with my dad. Only those who've seen death can see thestrals."

"Does a death of a pet dog count?" asked Annabeth, unsurely

"If you can see them, then I guess," said Nico, before petting one himself. Suddenly, he jerked back his hand, and said, "Who was that?"

"You heard it as well, right?" asked Percy, though Harry noticed that the question seemed to be directed to his girlfriend as well as his younger cousin. His older cousin, however, was already sitting in the carriage, and seemed to be moving her fingers around in the air, as if controlling it.

"Yeah," said Nico, while Annabeth nodded.

"That my lovely girlfriend and emo cousin," said Percy, causing the other three Americans to roll their eyes, "is this one right here."

"Really?" asked Nico

Percy nodded, "I'm guessing that maybe your dad and my dad worked together on this one, so that's why we can both hear him. Annabeth, I'm sure you know why you can."

"Of course," said Annabeth, "now why don't we get on. Philip, I think, is saying that they're getting off schedule."

"Of course," said Percy, as he got on and sat in front of Thalia, who was next to Harry.

Annabeth sat on Percy's lap, while Nico sat next to Percy, facing the thestrals.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

As they make their way to the castle, Harry notices something about the demigods.

"Where are your robes?" asked Harry

"Not wearing them," said Thalia

"Why not?" asked Hermione, "You have to wear robes, it says so in _Hogwarts, a History_."

Harry knew that Hermione was trying to impress them with her knowledge, which is a lot, but it seemed like the American were just annoyed by it.

"Well, maybe it was Dumbledore who told us not to wear them," said Thalia

"Oh," said Hermione, embarrassed she didn't think about that.

The carriage reaches the castle and Harry, Hermione, and Ron made their way to the Great Hall. Once he sat there, he noticed that the Americans were already in the Great Hall and were standing behind Dumbledore talking amongst themselves.

Harry starts talking with the other Gryffindors, when McGonagall comes in and starts the sorting ceremony for the first years. Once the ceremony was finished, Dumbledore stands up.

"Good evening everyone," said Dumbledore, "As I'm sure many of you have noticed, there are four kids here standing behind me. These four are American exchange students, and have come here to learn. They will be staying with the Gryffindors and will also have the same classes as them. I expect that you all will show respect and that you treat them all nicely. I must warn you, for they are all very powerful, more powerful than I am. Now, with that out of the way, first years, I would like to inform you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all of those who are not exchange students. Also, Argus Filch has asked me to remind you that certain pranks bought from the Weasley's joke shop in Diagon Alley, or here, are banned. He has a list in his office. That is all for now. I hope that you have a wonderful school year."

He sat back down, and the four Americans made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat near the Golden Trio. Harry noticed that everyone was silent and watching the Americans.

Apparently, they knew it as well, since Thalia yelled, "What do you think you're doing staring at us? We're not going to start doing tricks at your beckoning. Get back to sipping tea, or whatever you English people do." **(Don't mean to be racist here, sorry)**

This snapped everyone and they continued talking as before, though the main topic of the Great Hall was still the American exchange students.

"How powerful do you think they are?" asked Ron, leaning towards Harry and Hermione and away from the demigods.

"They're obviously not that powerful at all," said Hermione, leaning towards Ron and Harry, "they probably just told Dumbledore some lies to make themselves seem more powerful, when they're probably just as good as Harry."

"I don't know," said Harry, also leaning towards his best friends, "they do seem to give off this aura, like we're supposed to worship them or something. I don't know, something god-like or divine."

"I felt that too," said Hermione, "but I think that might be a spell. Someone might have put that on them to make others think that they're powerful. Watch, the aura's going to be gone within the next week."

Harry and Ron looked at each other doubtful. They thought that Hermione was just saying those things because the Americans somehow insulted her knowledge earlier.

"What are they doing?" asked Ron suddenly.

Harry snapped his head towards Ron, since he was busy talking to Seamus on his other side.

"What do you mean, Ron?" asked the bespectacled 16-year old.

"They're wasting perfectly good food," said Ron, as if it was illegal, which to Ron, it pretty much was.

"I'm pretty sure there's a good reason for that," said Harry

"He's right for once Ron," said Hermione, "there's probably a good reason why they're wasting food like that."

Harry huffed indignantly at Hermione's statement, while Hermione smiled at him apologetically before looking at the Americans again, probably trying to find faults in Harry's opinion. Ron then leaned back and turned towards the nearest American, which happened to be Thalia.

"Why are you wasting perfectly good food like that?" asked Ron, causing Hermione to glare at him when the Americans weren't looking

"It's religious," said Thalia

"Oh," said Ron

"What religion?" asked Hermione

"It's kind of private," said Percy

"_Why didn't you tell her?_" asked Nico **(A/N Italics mean they're talking in Greek)**

"_Because,"_ said Percy, _"if I told her, then she'd go on about how the gods are just made up to explain the nature around them and how they should believe more on science than things that 'don't' exist before going on about the faults about the different religions."_

Nico nodded, while Ron simply asked, "What language is that?"

"Who's asking?" asked Thalia

"Me," said Ron

"Then, we're not telling you," said Thalia

"Why not?" asked Ron

"Because some of us actually know how to control our curiosity," said Thalia, before promptly turning away from him and continuing her conversation with the other Americans.

Ron huffs, but stops asking questions. They finish their dinner rather quickly and afterwards, Harry, Ron, and Hermione head up to the Gryffindor Common Room. The three enter, and find that the American exchange students are already there. Everyone gets confused as to how they got here so quickly, since it's at least a five minute walk from the Great Hall to the Common room, and the four Americans arrived before five minutes. Hermione shrugs it off and shows the first years their dorms before coming back down. She finds a seat with Ron and Harry, who were near the demigods since there were no other seats.

"How did you four get here so fast?" asked Hermione, "It's usually at least five minutes to get form the Great Hall to the Common Room, and I get here in six minutes, the fastest out of all the Gryffindors, even with these two slowing me down."

"Hey!" responded Harry and Ron indignantly, which was ignored by everyone.

"We simply walked back here," said Thalia, "not our fault that you guys are slow."

"Maybe you would have gotten here faster," said Ron, "if you weren't blabbing to the first years about your knowledge from the _Hogwarts, a History_."

"Well, sorry for trying to teach them something before the school started," said Hermione

"You know," said Annabeth, who was sitting on Percy's lap and leaning into his chest, "there are times when you can share your knowledge. Any other times, it's just plain annoying."

"You mean how you slowed us down with your talk about the architecture in the school?" asked Thalia

"I can't help it if this school has amazing architecture," said Annabeth

"Don't worry," said Percy, as he wrapped his arms around Annabeth even more, "I found it cute how your face gets when you talk about architecture."

Annabeth giggled, as she turned around and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I'm going to sleep," yawned Ron, as he got up and stretched his arms, "anyone coming?"

Thalia and Nico nodded, while Harry and Ginny volunteered to show them their dorms. They reached the boys dorm, and Harry showed Nico inside, while the girls went ahead to the girls dorm. He looked inside, frowned, and followed Thalia up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry

"To sleep?" asked Nico

"The boys dorm is down there," said Ginny, pointing to where the boys dorm is as she stood in the girls dorm's doorframe.

"So?" asked Nico

"Boys sleep in the boys dorm," said Harry, "unless you want to get detention from McGonagall."

"Oh," said Nico in realization, "you think I'm sleeping in the girls dorm?"

After Ginny and Harry nodded, Nico and Thalia burst into laughter. After their laughter died down, Harry asked why they laughed.

"Because," said Thalia, "we have our own special dorm."

The two went up the stairs past the girls dorm, and showed them the door to their dorm.

"This is where we're sleeping," said Thalia, as she opened the door, and stepped in, "now if you'll excuse us, we're going to sleep."

Nico quickly followed her, preventing Harry and Ginny from being able to see inside. They quickly made their way to the Common Room, and called for Hermione.

"What is it you two?" asked Hermione, looking up from one of the school books.

"You still haven't read the school books?" asked Harry, "That's very unlike you."

"Oh no," said Hermione, "this is my tenth time reading it. Now what is it that you two want?"

"Did you know that the Americans have their own dorms?" asked Ginny

Hermione looked at the two American in the Common Room, who were busy making out on the chair. Hermione cleared her throat, and they broke apart blushing.

"What do you want?" asked Percy, slightly irritated and slightly disappointed.

"Is it true that you guys have your own dorm?" asked Hermione

"Yeah," said Percy, "why?"

"Well, why can't you sleep in the regular dorms?" asked Ginny

"Because we were given this to feel more at home," said Annabeth

"You know," said Hermione, "after a while, the regular Hogwarts' dorms will feel like home."

"That may be true for you guys," said Percy, "but our dorm has stuff that make Hogwarts seem more like home than the regular dorms."

"Yeah," agreed Annabeth, "just because you feel like the dorms are like home doesn't mean that everyone will."

"Well," said Harry, "what do your dorms have that our dorms don't?"

"Well," said Percy, "for starters, our dorm has a fountain and a place for our pets."

"What do you mean pets?" asked Harry, "When Thalia and Nico showed us where your dorm was, we didn't hear anything."

"That's because our door has been enchanted," said Annabeth, "so that no sound can get through from the inside, and so that anyone that's not one of us can't get inside. The charms are so powerful, not even Dumbledore or Voldemort would be able to hear or get inside."

"Besides," said Percy, "we do have pets. Each of us has two: one to ride on, the other to send messages."

"You don't all have owls?" asked Hermione, "you do realize that you're supposed to have an owl, cat, or a toad, right?"

"Only Annabeth has an owl," said Percy, "and I have Sally."

"Who's Sally?" asked Harry, which, surprisingly, caused Percy to start tearing up.

Annabeth gets up, and Percy heads up to their dorm without her. Annabeth looks at him sympathetically, glares at the three wizards in front of her, and heads up to her dorm quickly.

"What just happened?" asked Ginny

"I have no idea," said Hermione

"Well," said Harry, heading up to the boys dorm, "I'm going to sleep."

The two girls nodded and headed up to the girls dorm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

The next day, Harry woke up at about 8. He gets ready and heads down to the Common Room, and finds that the Americans were already awake.

"When did you guys wake up?" asked Harry, as he sat on one of the couches.

"6 AM," said Thalia, "as usual."

"How is waking up at 6 in the morning usual?" asked Ron, yawning as he entered the Common Room.

"We've always woken up at 6," said Annabeth

"Except for camp," said Percy, "at camp we had to wake up at 5."

"How are you so awake so early in the morning?" asked Ron, "If you ask me, the right time to wake up is at 10 in the morning and the right time to sleep is at 5 in the afternoon."

"We get more work done when we wake up early," shrugged Percy looking at Annabeth suggestively, as she giggled.

"Image not needed," half-shouted Thalia, closing her eyes and putting her hands over her ears.

"What do you mean?" asked Percy innocently, "I was simply talking about how much kissing we could get done in the morning."

"Okay," said Thalia, "just because you two sleep in the same bed doesn't mean you have to sleep and wake up with a make-out session."

"Sure it does," said Percy, wrapping his arms around Annabeth tighter, since she was already on his lap, "especially when you've got such a beautifully rare specimen known as Annabeth Chase."

"That is so cheesy!" whined Thalia

"Shut up," said Annabeth, as she proceeded to start kissing Percy, "I like cheesy."

"Next time a guy's flirting with you," said Thalia, "I'm going to tell him to use cheesy comments."

"I only like cheesy comments from Percy," said Annabeth.

"Ugh," said Thalia, "way to ruin my fun."

The two English best friends looked back at Percy and Annabeth, only to find them making out on the chair.

"How do they do that?" asked Ron, "Doesn't it ever get disgustin?"

"I have no idea how they do that," answered Thalia, "and it never gets disgusting for those two. Trust me, anything those two do with each other will only be done if those two are with each other."

"Meaning?" asked Ron

"Whatever they do," said Thalia, "they'll only do with each other. For example, if Percy starts playing with Annabeth's hair while she's talking, she'll let him do it; however, if, let's say, Harry does it, Annabeth would kick his butt until you can't even tell the dust from his butt apart from the regular dust."

"Who's dust are we talking about?" asked Hermione, coming into the Common Room, followed by Ginny

"Never mind," said Ron, "can you believe that these guys woke up at 6 in the morning?"

"I actually think that waking up earlier is a good thing," said Hermione, turning to face Ron, "for one thing, it might help you get over your morning crankiness."

"I don't get cranky in the morning," grumbled Ron

"Trust me," said Ginny, "you get very cranky in the morning. The whole house knows it."

"Some friends you are," grumbled Ron, then noticing Thalia looking around the Common Room as if searching for something. "What are you looking for?"

"For Nico," said Thalia, "He's supposed to be around here somewhere."

"Why don't we help you look?" asked Hermione

"Never mind," said Thalia, as she got up and walked to a dark corner, "Found him."

She reached inside, and brought out her hand. AS she brought it out, her hand was holding onto Nico's aviator jacket.

"How did you do that?" asked Hermione, "I mean, finding him and hiding in the dark so well. I only know of a few people being able to do a Concealment Charm so well."

"It runs in the family," shrugged Nico

"Same here," said Thalia

"So," said Hermione, "can Percy hide in the dark as well?"

"No," said Thalia, "not that way. We meant it's passed down from father to child. Nico can hide in the dark really well because of his father, Percy can hide in water really well because of his father, I can hide really well in the sky because of my father, and Annabeth can hide in the water really good, not as good as Percy, but good enough because of an event that happened last year."

"What happened?" asked Ron

"It's not our story to tell," said Thalia, "and I doubt that Percy or Annabeth would be willing to tell so easily. Not for a while anyway."

Thalia and Nico then tapped Percy and Annabeth on the shoulder, interrupting their make-out shoulder. The two cousins whispered something into the couples' ear and the four Americans exited the Common Room.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all shrug and make their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. They enter and find the Americans talking with Dumbledore. Harry, Hermione, and the two youngest Weasleys sit down, and after a while, the Americans sit down next to the four.

"What were you asking Dumbledore?" asked Harry

"It's private," replied Thalia

"Why are you hiding stuff from everyone?" asked Ron

"You really shouldn't expect people to tell you their life story after just meeting theme for a few days," said Nico

The Americans finish their breakfast quickly, ignoring every attempt made by Harry, Hermione, and Ron to start a conversation, and left breakfast early without being dismissed. Harry, Hermione, and Ron finish their breakfast and wait to be dismissed before leaving. They make their way to their first class, Double Potions with Hufflepuff, and notice that the American exchange students are already there. The four are sitting together, with all their stuff out, and talking quietly, yet excitedly, about something amongst themselves. When the three wizards sit near the four exchange students, they falter for a minute before switching to the weird language they usually talk with. Slughorn enters the room, and introduces himself as the new Potions teacher, and says that Snape has taken over as the Defense Against the Dark Arts position.

Slughorn starts his lesson, and shows the class different potions, such as Draught of the Living Dead, the Aging Potion, and Felix Felicis, or Liquid Luck as Harry likes to remember it.

"All right," said Slughorn, "to start this year off in Potions, I would like to ask all of you to attempt making Liquid Luck. Professor Dumbledore has asked me to start the year off with this potion, for reasons I don't know. Anyways, I will write the instructions up on the board, but they are also in your textbooks on pages 350-352. Anyone who can get the closest to a working Liquid Luck will get a vial of it as a reward."

He then starts writing the instructions on the board, as everyone turns to the pages in their textbook to get a head start. Harry and Ron, after realizing they didn't have books, look on with Hermione until Slughorn passes by and notices this.

"Where are your books?" asked Slughorn

"We forgot them sir," replied Harry

"You may borrow one of my books from the cabinet," said Slughorn.

The bespectacled and red-headed best friends get up and get their books and return to their desks and continue working on their potions.

"Hey," said Harry, "I got a book from a 'Half-Blood Prince.' Do either of you know who that is?"

Both Hermione and Ron shook their heads, and they dropped the subject to continue working on their potions. By the time Slughorn finishes the lesson, Harry has been using the Half-Blood Prince's instructions for the potion.

"All right," said Slughorn, "I'll be coming around to judge your potions."

He comes around, and judges each potion. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and American exchange students were last, since they were in the back. However, by the time Slughorn came around, none of the students he checked were even close to getting the Liquid Luck right. Ron's potion, as usual, was a disaster in progress; Hermione's was the closest so far; and Harry's was even closer than Hermione's potion, which surprised the Potions teacher and the three English best friends. Slughorn then made his way to the American exchange students, and find that they have all successfully made Liquid Luck.

"All right," said Slughorn, "though many of you have not been able to finish the potion, you were on the right track. Well, everyone except Ron, Neville, and Dean, who's potion was a disaster in progress. However, there were four kids here who were able to successfully able to finish the potion, and they are our exchange students: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Nico DiAngelo. See me after class to get your vial. Also, I must award recognition to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger for being close to finishing their Liquid Luck potions. Congratulations to those two, along with our exchange students, once again, and class dismissed."

Harry and his friends packed their stuff and made their way to their next class, Muggle Studies. They sit down in the middle of the class, and start getting their stuff out. When they finish, the three are about to start talking when Professor Maxwell **(OC)** comes in.

"All right everyone, settle down," said Professor Maxwell, as he waited for everyone to be quiet. After this happens, he continues, "All right, welcome to Muggle Studies, I am Professor Maxwell, and this year, we will be learning about the Greco-Roman culture, or the Greek and Roman culture."

Harry couldn't help but notice the Americans perk up and smirk knowingly at this.

"We will start off with their religion," said Maxwell, "since religion played a major role in these two cultures. Now, who can tell me the difference between the Greek and Roman gods?"

The American exchange students' hands were up before the professor could even finish the question, much to the wonder of everyone else. Harry couldn't help but wonder along with everyone else whether they just might be an even better Hermione than Hermione.

"Uh, Percy, is it?" called out Maxwell

Percy nodded, "The Roman and Greek gods were different not only in names but also in personalities. While the Greek gods were laid back and more about the arts, the Roman gods were more strict and militaristic. The Roman gods, which were based on the Greek, also added a few more gods, as well as change the roles of the existing Greek gods."

"That is perfect," said Maxwell, "I would give you points, but you are not in Gryffindor. Anyways, yes, what he says is true. Is there anything else anyone would like to add? Annabeth?"

"Yes," said Annabeth, "while the Roman gods were mainly based upon their Greek counterparts, the Greek gods, according to historians, were absorbed and/or imitated by the Mycenaeans from nearby cultures, and even Egypt."

"That is absolutely correct," said Maxwell, "does everyone have that down?"

Most of the room shook their heads, and Maxwell repeated what the couple said. He continued the lesson on the Greco-Roman religions, where the American exchange students were the first to raise their hands and answer correctly each and every question the Muggle Studies professor put out there. After class, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk near the demigods to try and talk to them.

When they got close to be able to talk with them, Hermione asked, "How did you guys know so much about the Greek and Roman religions? From the looks of it, I would have suspected Annabeth, out of all four of you, to be the more knowledgeable one."

"She is," said Thalia, "but we're all nerds when it comes to Greco-Roman culture, religion, and anything you could think of. We know everything."

The four Americans then quickly made their way to their next class, as Hermione paused in her stride lone enough to say, "We'll see about that." Before sauntering off with Harry and Ron trying to keep up at a respectable distance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

The three wizards walk into Charms, and sit down near the demigods since all the other seats were taken.

"All right, settle down everyone," said Professor Flitwick, "Today you will turning vinegar into wine using Wine Charm."

He gives a quick demonstration on how to do it along with the proper incantation before allowing the learning wizards to do it themselves.

"_Before the spell its vinegar,"_ recited Percy, _"After the spell it's wine."_

After doing this Greek incantation, Percy managed to turn his vinegar into wine, and the other Americans followed soon after. Hermione noticed that they weren't saying the incantation in English, and quickly said, "Are you even saying the right words?"

"Yes, we are," snapped Percy

"No you're not," said Hermione, "You're mumbling your words. You got enunciate when you do this."

"Listen," said Thalia, "we're doing this right. We already succeeded using what we know, so unless you want to be unharmed, butt out."

"You have to use what you learn from the professors," lectured Hermione, "not what you know."

"We did learn this," said Thalia, "from our professors back in our camp."

"But—" started Hermione, who was interrupted by Professor Flitwick coming near them.

"Oh splendid," said Flitwick, "did all four of you accomplish this?"

"Yes sir," replied Percy politely

"Fantastic," said Flitwick, "well, since you're done with this, and I don't have anything for you to do for the rest of the lesson, you're free to do what you want."

For the rest of the lesson, the Americans spoke in their weird language, while the rest of the class, except Hermione, struggled to turn their vinegar into wine. After class, Harry, Ron, and Hermione make their way to lunch, whispering amongst themselves about the American students' way of performing spells, while the exchange students themselves followed the three. They reach the Great Hall, and the seven teenagers sit near each other at the Gryffindor table, with Neville and Ginny sitting next to Hermione and Harry respectively. The food appears, and they all get what they want to eat.

Once the exchange students got their food, they pour some of their food into a jar of green fire **(A/N not sure what color Greek fire is supposed to burn, so I made it green)**.

"So why don't you use the incantation that we use?" asked Hermione

"It's easier to us our incantation," said Annabeth

"But many spells require specific ways of pronouncing the incantation," said Hermione, "and I'm pretty sure that your way won't be able to use those spells if you use your way."

"Listen, Bushy-Hair," replied Thalia, angrily, "if we come across a spell where we can't use our incantations, then we will try yours. Until then, leave us be."

"Oi!" said Ron, "Don't be rude to Hermione!"

"Well you don't have to be so nosy," snorted Nico

"Well, Hermione's the smartest witch of our year," said Harry

"Well, Annabeth's the best girl at everything of our year," replied Percy

"Do you have any proof?" asked Hermione

"Do you?" asked Annabeth

"Many people have told me that," said Hermione, "even professors."

"Well, many people have said about me too," said Annabeth, "even professors and officials of different sorts."

"Yeah," agreed Percy, with Nico and Thalia nodding in agreement as well, "but the difference is that Annabeth doesn't go around trying to prove to everyone she's the smartest, or the best, person. She acts like herself and hope that people will like her for who she is, while you act like a know-it-all and tries to prove it to everyone."

Hermione looked offended, and everyone in the arguing parties were relieved that lunch was over, none so more than Hermione and Thalia, who both stormed out of the Great Hall, with their respective friends following them. The two groups arrive at Transfiguration, their next class, and distance themselves from each other as much as they could.

"Settle down everyone," said McGonagall, "Today, we will be practicing how to turn lockets into watches and back into lockets. Now to do this successfully, you must learn how to properly wave your wand and how to say the incantation. Now let's simply practice waving our wands for this spell. To turn lockets into watches, you must first wave your wand in a circle three times and then jab in the center. Now everyone, pick up your wands and we'll practice this."

Once McGonagall deemed everyone has learned how to properly wave his or her wands, she taught everyone the incantation, and had everyone practice the spell for the rest of the class. Like in Charms class, the American exchange students were able to finish the task within two minutes, beating Hermione's time by 3 minutes. When everyone notices this, those who didn't know before were surprised.

"Congratulations you four," said McGonagall, "would you like to contact your director since it would be around 7 am there?" **(A/N I'm not sure if this is right or not, so just go with it)**

"Yeah, we better do so," said Annabeth, "He might be awake right now."

"May we leave early to contact him?" asked Percy

"Yes," answered McGonagall, "yes you may."

"Thank you," said Thalia, as she and the other three Americans left the room.

Everyone else was watching this, and McGonagall seemed to have noticed, since she had told everyone to get back to practicing.

After Transfiguration, Harry and his friends made his way to Care of Magical Creatures, which was taught by their friend, Hagrid.

They walk down the path towards his hut, when they meet up with the Americans.

"Hey, listen," said Thalia, "we're, uh, sorry about what happened in lunch."

"Yeah," said Hermione, "and we're sorry too."

"Apology accepted," said Percy

"Same here," said Hermione, "so, who's your director?"

"It's some middle-aged guy who directs the camp," said Percy, trying to be vague.

"I meant a name," said Hermione

"Um," said Annabeth, "I'm not sure whether he would like us giving his name away to other people without his permission or not."

They reach the hut, when Hagrid calls everyone's attention, and started leading them into the forest.

"All right," said Hagrid, "our first creature shall be Pegasi. Now, males should be careful when approaching these proud creatures, since they mostly get along with females."

Hagrid reaches an opening, where a herd of Pegasi are roaming around.

"Now," said Hagrid, turning around, "who would like to volunteer to try and get on these creatures."

Percy's, Annabeth's, and Hermione's hands were the first ones to shoot up.

"All right," said Hagrid, "how about Percy and Hermione, you too can come."

Percy looked at Annabeth apologetically, while Annabeth simply smiled, squeezed his hand and gave him a peck on the cheek. Percy and Hermione walked up to Hagrid, who told them to stand still.

"Now, Percy,"s aid Hagrid, "you have to be the more careful out of the two. Now, why don't you two try approaching the Pegasi, and kneel. Then see which one will let you ride him or her."

Percy walks up first and before he can do anything, the Pegasi notice him and kneel.

"Rise," said Percy, as if he's done this before, "um, we need to borrow two of you to ride, so if you could choose between everyone."

The Pegasi seem to be fixed on Percy as he spoke, and when he finished, the Pegasi went in a frenzy trying to be the one to be chosen.

"All right," Percy simply put, as he whistled, "You guys, line up, and we will choose you from random."

The Pegasi stopped frenzying and lined up. Percy nodded to Hagrid to choose the Pegasi, when something black started flying in the trees. Everyone looked up, and the Americans' smirk weren't gone unnoticed by Hermione. Everyone watched as the black object flew around the trees and started to descend. It landed in front of Percy, and everyone noticed that it was a black Pegasus. When the black Pegasus didn't kneel, the Pegasi in the line seemed to get angry. Luckily, Percy noticed this.

"Hey, hey," said Percy as he got in between the Pegasi and the black Pegasus. "Why are you doing this?"

One of the Pegasi near Percy whinnied, and Percy laughed, "No it's fine if he doesn't. He's on special orders from _him_ not to whenever he sees me. Besides, we've known each other too long for him to kneel every time he sees me. Trust me, he's done that plenty of times when we first met."

"Percy," said Hermione, "who are you talking to?"

"The Pegasi," answered Percy

"But they can't talk," said Hermione, "they're animals."

"And technically we're animals," said Percy, "and yet we talk. Trust me, I know what they're saying. I've been raising one ever since he was a baby."

"Where is your oh-so Pegasus?" sneered Malfoy

"Who're you?" asked Percy

"Malfoy," said the blonde, "Draco Malfoy."

"Well, _Malfoy_," said Percy, petting the black Pegasus, "meet my Pegasus, Blackjack."

"Blackjack?" asked Malfoy, "that's a pretty stupid name."

"Better watch it Malfoy," warned Hagrid, "Pegasi are very proud creatures. They don't take kindly to insults."

"How can they know when they're insulted?" asked Malfoy, "they're all stupid creatures. Watch, if they'll kneel before this _American_, then they'll do tricks in front of me."

Malfoy sauntered past Percy, who looked past him and shook his head towards the Pegasi. Malfoy walked right up to the line, and declared, "I am Draco Malfoy, pure-blooded wizard. My father is a very powerful and has many connections in the Ministry. Obey me!"

"Very blunt isn't he?" asked Percy, while Blackjack nodded.

Meanwhile, the Pegasi simply walked away form the blond wizard in front of them and continued their previous activity.

"Wait, what?" asked Malfoy, completely bewildered, "What just happened?"

"Malfoy!" called out Thalia, "you just got rejected by what you call 'dumb, stupid animals,' imagine what will happen when you ask a girl out."

Everyone laughed, as Thalia high-fived Nico, while Malfoy was completely red from anger.

"You did not just insult me you stupid American!" said Malfoy, "I am so much better than you, or pretty much anyone here, especially some mudblood."

"Oh," gasped Thalia, "I have mud in my blood? At least it's better blood then yours. I bet you don't even have blood!"

"I have the best blood," said Malfoy, "I am pure-blood."

"Does pure blood mean purely insulted blood?" asked Percy, "As in your blood is purely insulted to be _your_ blood?"

"Wha- no!" said Malfoy, redder than a tomato, as everyone laughed even harder., "I have the blood of wizards and only wizards, and not some lowly, filthy muggle."

"Were they wizards from the circus?" asked Nico, "or were they from the clown factory?"

Everyone had tears coming out of their eyes as Malfoy was struggling to make a good come back.

"Wait a minute," said Percy "they weren't from neither. They're the worst the academy of bad house-elves has to offer."

Everyone was roaring with laughter, trying to catch their breath, as Malfoy stomped back to the castle completely embarrassed.

After everyone calmed down, Hagrid dismisses the class. As theyw ere walking back, Hermione walked up to Percy and asked, "How are you able to control the Pegasi?"

"I don't control them," said Percy

"Then how come they did what you said?" asked Ron, who walke dup behind Hermione with Harry on the other side.

"I just asked them to," said Percy, "and they listened. There's a difference."

"Why do they listen to you?" asked Harry, "I mean, Hagrid said that they prefer females over males."

"It's because of my dad," said Percy, "they generally don't like males because they've met more males with a lot of hubris, such as Malfoy, than they have without. They've also met more females without hubris than females without hubris."

"What's hubris?" asked Ron

"A huge pride," said Annabeth, "Anyways, we got to go. There's something we have to do before our next class."

"What is it?" asked Hermione, "Maybe I can help."

"Sorry," said Thalia, "but it's not something that you can help with."

"Oh, okay," said Hermione, as the Americans left them and went towards the lake.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

After the Americans left, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to Herbology for their next class. They enter the class, and wait for everyone else to come. They notice that the Americans were the last of the class to enter, and the three were about to head over to the four exchange students when Professor Sprout started the class. Throughout the class, the three friends noticed that Nico would tend to sit back and watch the others do the work. After Herbology ended, the three wizards met up with the Americans and questioned this.

"That's because I'm terrible with plants," said Nico

"You can't be that bad," said Hermione

"Plants die if he gets too close," said Thalia

"Can't you get that fixed?" asked Hermione, "I'm sure there's some way for you to stop killing plants, however you do that."

"Nope," said Percy, "trust me, we tried."

"Maybe you haven't tried the right things," said Harry as the seven of them entered the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Potter," sneered Snape, "that they are unable to get that fixed and that you should continue to mind your own business."

"It's fine Snape," said Percy, "we don't mind. It's not like we're telling them about it."

"About what?" asked Ron

"That's for us to know," said Snape, "and you three to find out. Now take your seats."

"Loosen up Snape," said Percy, and he and the other six students took their seats.

"How is it that he's not being a jerk to you?" asked Ron, "He's pretty much a jerk to everyone who's not a Slytherin or Death Eater, yet he hasn't said one bad thing about you."

"Well, you see—" started Percy, but was interrupted by Snape, who said, "Everyone will pair up and start practicing doing nonverbal spells using only the Stunning and Shield spells and you shall do it right. Begin." **(Sorry, I really can't do mean unless it's like verbal)**

The class then starts practicing doing nonverbal spells. The American exchange students paired up with each other while Harry paired up with Ron and Hermione paired up with Neville. Within two seconds, the American exchange students have mastered not only doing the Stunning and Shield spells nonverbally, but also Aguamenti and two other spells involving lightning and fire that Harry wasn't familiar with. Weirdly, only Percy and Annabeth used the Aguamenti spell, while Thalia was using a lightning spell and Nico was using some spell that shot out green fire from his wand. After a while, they stopped and seemed to perk up. They look around, and notice that everyone in the room was looking at them.

"You four are excellent at this," said Snape

"Snape," said Percy, "a bunch of them are here, and we need to go. Now."

"Be my guest, you four," said Snape, smiling, which was a wonder in its self since Snape almost never smiles, especially at kids leaving class.

After the four exchange students left with what looked like a pen, a ruler, a bracelet, and a ring in their hands, Snape looked at everyone else and snapped, "Did I tell you to stop? 50 points from both houses."

The only good side Harry could find in that was that Snape had also taken points away from Slytherin, which was also a wonder in itself.

After DADA, Harry and Ron followed Hermione to the Ancient Runes classroom since this is their first year taking it, which is only because of Hermione's persistence that they'll need the class if they want to get a good job later.

The three enter the classroom, and find their seats. Harry and Ron look around the classroom and notice that the only person excited for this class is Hermione. The rest, they see, are just as new, or bored, as the two boys. They continue looking around, when the four American exchange students walk into the classroom. Everyone looks at the four, and get surprised to find that each and everyone one of them is covered with scratch marks as if they were in a fight. They find empty seats in the back, which, luckily or unluckily, were right behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Just then, Professor Gretsnorf **(OC) **walked in and said, "Attention everyone, attention!"

As everyone turned to face the professor, Nico gave a piece of ambrosia to Thalia, while Percy used his wand to bring some water to heal himself and Annabeth. After finishing eating or drying, the four Americans pay attention to the professor.

"For this year," said Professor Gretsnorf, "we will be translating runes found in an ancient civilization. However, first, we must learn the alphabet of this civilization before we can translate it. Now, copy these runes onto your pieces of parchment along with their appropriate English letter."

The professor waved his wand and a group of familiar letters for the Americans appeared on the board. However, neither one of them said anything and continued to copy the letters, unsure whether or not the letters on the board are the same letters of the Greek alphabet. After a while of copying, Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger," called Gretsnorf

"Yes," said Hermione, "Professor, are we going to be translating runes of the Ancient Greek civilization?"

"Why yes," said Gretsnorf, "I was waiting for someone to realize this. We are going to be translating runes from the Ancient Greek civilization."

The rest of class continued too slow for Harry. When they were dismissed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room, not without noticing the Americans walking towards Gretsnorf after class. A few minutes later, the Americans came into the room laughing and carrying a few textbooks. They sat at a table near Harry, and opened one of their books and started working on it.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione, "I don't remember getting any books today."

"Oh no," said Annabeth, not looking up from, "you guys didn't. We got some books from Gretsnorf."

"For what?" asked Hermione

"Translating," responded Thalia

"But we just learned the alphabet today!" exclaimed Hermione, "There's no way that you would be able to translate books this early."

They looked up at Hermione, and then started laughing before going back to their work.

"You honestly think that we would waste our time on the alphabet when we already know the language by heart?" asked Thalia

"Where'd you learn Greek?" asked Ron, "Are you using any spells or potions that could help me with this?"

"At our camp," answered Percy

"And we're only using our brains," said Annabeth, "sorry."

"What camp teaches Ancient Greek?" asked Hermione, "Because aren't camps supposed to be educational?"

"Only you would think that camps are supposed to be educational," said Ron

"What camp have you been to?" asked Percy

"Lots," said Hermione, as she started to list them, "such as Math camp, Latin camp, History camp, Science camp, English camp, and once, I went to art camp."

"Honestly, those sound terrible," said Thalia, "What do you even do there?"

"Real camp activities," said Hermione, "like going up the rock wall."

"So you climb it?" asked Thalia, somewhat surprised.

"Of course not!" said Hermione, "That's preposterous. We would sit on a seat with a computer and solve problems related to the camp, like math for Math camp, and every right answer you go up, and every wrong answer, you go down. You have to successfully reach the top of the three foot wall, which is the highest wall you'll ever find, and if you get three wrong answers, you fall to the ground."

They four Americans all face palmed, causing the three British friends to wonder why.

"Those aren't real camp activities," said Thalia, "Look Hermione, you haven't been to a real camp unless you've done real camp activities, like actually using your hands and feet to climb a rock wall higher than five feet! Three feet is nothing, that's probably the lowest wall you'll ever find, unless it was a horizontal wall. Those camps don't even deserve to be called camps."

"Why in the world would you actually want to climb a rock wall?" asked Hermione

"That's the whole point of a rock wall!" said Thalia

"My daycare center has more physical activity than your 'camps'," said Percy, "and that was when I was only six months old."

"Are you telling me that not all camps are educational?" asked Hermione

"YES!" yelled the Americans, surprising everyone else.

"Did you honestly think that all camps are educational?" asked Thalia, "take our camp for example, we have horseback riding, rock climbing, fishing, canoeing, hiking, arts and crafts, and also stuff you can do outside of camp that has nothing even remotely close to education!"

"That's stupid," said Hermione, "camps should be educational."

"Listen Bushy-Hair," said Thalia, "I don't know where you heard that all camps are educational, but whoever told you that must have been out of his rocker. Most kids don't like to go to camp for school-related stuff. They go there to have fun, and honestly, doing math problems is not fun. Horseback riding is fun."

"But all the brochures I've gotten for camps were all for educational purposes," said Hermione

"Let me ask you something," said Thalia, "have you ever gotten something that had a picture of horses or talked about youth camps or something like that?"

"Yeah," said Hermione, "but I threw those out. All they talked about was how I could have fun going to a marine camp or a youth camp. I just figured that the marine camp was for like fish or something and the nature camp was for animals."

"For being the brightest witch of your age," said Thalia, "you sure are an idiot. The 'marine' camp you said was for fish was actually a camp where you can go snorkeling, swimming, fishing, and stuff like that. The 'nature' camp you said was for animals was actually a camp where you probably go into nature and take hikes, learn about trees, and stuff like that."

"Wait, what?" asked Hermione, completely confused, "Why would there be camps about that? Fishing has nothing educational about it, and neither does swimming."

"Ugh," said Thalia, "You're hopeless. I'm out of here. Apparently, Bushy-Hair here doesn't know the real meaning of camp."


	10. Chapter 10

**If anyone's curious, this is Harry, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico's schedule:**

**Breakfast: 8:00-8:25**

**Potions (Double): 8:30-10:00**

**Muggle Studies: 10:05- 11:05**

**Charms: 11:10-12:10**

**Lunch: 12:15-12:40**

**Transfiguration: 12:45-1:45**

**Care of Magical Creatures: 1:50-2:50**

**Herbology: 2:55-3:55**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: 4:00-5:00**

**Ancient Runes: 5:05-6:05**

**Free Period: 6:10-7:10**

**Astronomy: 7:15-8:15**

**Dinner: 8:20-8:45**

**Curfew: 9:30**

**Chapter 9**

After their free period is over, Harry, Hermione, and Ron made their way to Astronomy. It was past dusk, so they had to be careful as they made their way to where they were told to go to for Astronomy. They walk over, and notice that they're going to be taught by Firenze, who was apparently talking to the Americans at the moment. The three sit down and wait since they didn't want to interrupt, choosing to sit where they can inconspicuously hear the Americans' conversation with their Astronomy teaching centaur friend.

"How is my American brother?" asked Firenze, gazing up to the stars.

"He's doing fine," said Percy, "he's like a second father to all four of us, as well as those he teaches."

Firenze seemed to look at Percy in confusion, before taking a quick glance around, looking at Harry and his friends a bit longer, before returning his gaze to the stars.

"At least there's someone out there like me," said Firenze, "who's not hated by his or her clan."

"Do you mind telling us what happened?" asked Thalia

"My clan banished me after I took this job," said Firenze

"We're sorry," apologized Percy

"It's okay," said Firenze, "my clan may hate me, but they also respect me for being able to put up with these people."

"Why are the clans here different than the clans back in America?" asked Percy

"These centaurs are not as, uh, accepting of humans," said Firenze, "as our relatives in the States, and rightfully so. We have limited space here, and that space is being used up by the humans, both muggle, wizard, and others, for their needs. However, the centaurs do accept your kind. They appreciate how you would sooner find a way to benefit them first before yourselves. That is one of the many qualities they have come to admire in your kind, but it is also the first. I'm afraid we're going to have to continue our conversation later. We do have a class, don't we?"

The five then turned around, and the four Americans made their way to the back of the class as Firenze started the lesson on how to use telescopes to find starts not visible to the naked eye.

After class, everyone started making their way to dinner. The Americans sat near Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and as they ate, Hermione asked Annabeth about their conversation with Firenze and admitted they heard some of the stuff.

"It's sort of personal," said Annabeth

"It's fine," said Ron absentmindedly, "we can keep personal things a secret."

He then gets a look from the Americans, who then quickly finish their dinner before walking out of the Great Hall.

"Ronald!" scolded Hermione, getting a confused look from the red-head, "You shouldn't have said that! We shouldn't be pressing them for their secrets. Obviously, if they wanted to tell us, they would have. You practically reduced our chances of finding out their true identity because of that."

Ron then realizes what he did, and blushes in embarrassment. The rest of dinner was spent by the three on a plan for figuring out how to get the Americans to spill what they know. After dinner, everyone went to their Common Room.

When the three friends entered their common room, the Americans were already there. The two groups stared at each other before the three English wizards broke it and sat down to do their homework, before tucking in for the night.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter. This is somewhat of a filler chapter, and I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

**Yours truly cupcakes,**

**82mangolian**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Okay, I just wanted to say that while I was reading the reviews, I came across one and I would just like to say to him/her that, if you haven't already noticed, this is a AU story, so there will be some things different from the actual story plot. That is all.**

**Chapter 10**

For the next few months, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were avoided at Hogwarts and Hogsmeade **(The demigods got permission from Dumbledore)** and were nowhere near closer to figuring out the Americans' secret as they were when the two groups had the conversation on their first day. Somehow, the Americans have become good friends with Luna, Neville, Ginny, and surprisingly Malfoy. Ron has also found out that out of the four of them, Ginny is the only one who doesn't know their secrets. According to her, the Americans didn't want one of them to find out for some reason, which she respects and doesn't mind. Of course, this is what Ron was told by her sister. This made not only Ron, but also Harry and Hermione increasingly frustrated about how they couldn't find out the Americans' secrets, yet Luna, Neville, and even Malfoy, who is still the world's biggest git to the three, had been told about this.

They also noticed that during classes, they would leave the room and come back about 10-20 minutes later with scratches and bruises, and would nibble on a lemon square, which would heal them. When Ron tried to ask them about it, they refused to tell them what it was, how to make it, or where they got it from. They would also drink from a canteen, which they always seem to be able to pull out of nowhere, causing Harry, Hermione, and Ron to think that it's some sort of potion or steroids in Harry's case.

Soon it was time for Christmas Break and the three friends decided to stay at the school, even though Mrs. Weasley had invited them over, to try and get to know the Americans better. It was the day that everyone was leaving, and once they had boarded the Hogwarts Express and left, Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off to find the demigods. They started searching the school, and was taking a break at the Common Room, when Harry realized something.

"The Marauder's Map!" exclaimed Harry

"What?" asked Hermione, clearly confused and surprised, while Ron was just bored out of his mind

"The Marauder's Map," said Harry, "we can use it to find the exchange students!"

"Of course," said Hermione, "Why didn't I think of that?"** (Because you're too much of a goody-two shoes to think of it Hermioe. :P)**

Harry went and got the magic map of the magic school, and opened it using the proper incantation. They checked the map for any signs of the Americans, but couldn't find them. They gave up and decided to ask a teacher in case one of them knew.

They made their way to Professor McGonagall's office, and were happy to find her there, looking through some papers at her desk.

"Professor?" called out Hermione, causing her to look up.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" asked McGonagall

"We were wondering where the American exchange students were," said Hermione, "we have a question for them about one of our homework that we have."

"I'm afraid that you won't find them in the castle," said McGonagall, "they have left for Christmas Break to visit their camp."

"Now?" asked Harry, "They told us that it was a summer camp."

"They might have," said McGonagall, "but I assure you that they can go to their camp at any time of the year."

"Oh," said Harry

"Thank you for this Professor," said Hermione, "I'm sure that I can figure it out."

"I expect nothing less, Ms. Granger," said McGonagall, as she went back to her work.

The three young wizards left their Head House's office, and returned to their Common Room.

The rest of the Break was spent trying to figure out who they really were. Ron was still believing that they were 'in cahoots with You-Know-Who, except for Nico. Nico is Voldemort's son,' while Hermione was thinking that they were all somehow criminals, and Harry was unsure what he thought of them, just that they were probably not on his side. Soon it was the day everyone returned from Break, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron were waiting for the demigods to ask them about where they went.

The three were at breakfast, and were eating when they notice that the Americans aren't at the Gryffindor table as usual.

"There they are!" said Hermione, pointing to the teachers table, where the Americans were talking to Dumbledore in hushed voices and doing several hand gestures. Harry noticed that Percy and Dumbledore once took a look at him, but right after he blinked, they stopped. They continued talking for a while before they finished and returned to the table, sitting next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What were talking to Dumbledore about?" asked Hermione

"It's kind of personal," said Percy, glancing over to Ron, who was too busy eating his food to notice that there were conversations around him.

"By the way," said Harry, "out of curiosity, where'd you go during break?"

"We were visiting family," answered Annabeth

"We asked McGonagall and she said that you guys were visiting your camp," admitted Ron

"Do you always question every new person's motives, or is a onetime thing?" snapped Thalia

"Neither," answered Hermione, "we were just curious and wanted to get to know you guys better."

"You know," said Nico, "you may not realize this, but other people also have limits, like how much they can tolerate curiosity from people who keep trying to force themselves into others' personal matters."

The young wizards then got quiet, and the Americans quickly finished their breakfast before exiting the Great Hall. Harry, Hermione, and Ron then made their way to the Common Room, since they were allowed to because Dumbledore had allowed the students to do what they want during Break, and this was the last day they could do so.

The three entered, and sat in the Common Room. Hermione started studying for one of her classes, while Harry and Ron started playing wizards chess. They hear some noises from the stairs leading to the dorms, and when they look, they notice that the Americans were coming down the same stairs with a few bags in their hands. The Americans look at the three, but say nothing as they exited the Gryffindor Tower.

"I say we follow them," said Harry

"Why?" asked Ron

"We might learn more about them," said Harry, and quickly got his invisibility cloak. They wrapped it around themselves, becoming invisible, and exited the Tower. They noticed the Americans walking casually in one of the corridors, and they followed the Americans all the way to the seventh floor, where they walked past a wall three times before entering a door the three invisible friends didn't notice before.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly entered the door, still invisible, and quietly closed the door. As soon as it was closed, they looked around. They notice that there was a mob of people in front of them, looking intently in the same direction as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The three look above the mob of people, they see the American exchange students talking intently to the mob. There were a bunch of buff people, along with some who had curly hair. Then, there were people who were wearing gardening clothes, those who were wearing only silver, those who looked like they were mechanics, those with curly blonde hair like Annabeth, those who were really beautiful, those who looked like they lived at home all day, those who looked like normal witches and wizards, those who looked like they were constantly drunk (in Harry's opinion), and those who seemed to be glowing unnaturally bright. **(A/N Challenge: See if you can name the cabins each of the people belong to in the reviews. I'll give you two hints: Hera isn't accounted for and there is a minor god there. Prizes, not real ones, for those who can identify the cabins. An extra special one for those who can guess the minor god) **All in all, the four Americans were talking loudly to a wide variety of people.

The three couldn't catch any of it, since they were talking in the language that they always talked in when they didn't want others to know, when Nico leaned and whispered something into Percy's ear. Percy, who was talking at the time, stops and looks behind the crowd, and everyone follows his gaze.

"What's wrong?" asked Annabeth, still looking behind the crowd.

"Harry, Hermione, and Ron are there," said Percy, motioning to behind the crowd towards the three, before saying louder, "Harry, Ron, and Hermione, we know you're there. Show yourselves."

The three made no effort to reveal themselves, when a huge gust of air caused the cloak to come off them, and land right on Harry's shoulder. This caused the three friends to be surprised, as everyone, including the American exchange students drew a wide variety of weapons, from daggers to bows and arrows to spears to swords.

"No wonder," said Nico, putting his black sword away, "Curse that guy for never being able to keep his stuff to himself. You think that after all this time, he'd learn how to do it. Why just yesterday, he lost like half his snowball collection, don't ask."

"Everyone stand down," said Percy, ignoring his cousin's rant, "these are just a few students."

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico then got down from their stage, or whatever they were standing on, and approached the three wizards, as the rest of them put their weapons back where they were.

"Wha-why do you guys have weapons?" asked Hermione, the first to break out of her trance, "and where'd they g?"

"Don't worry about it," said Percy, dangerously calm, "what I want to know is, why did you follow us?"

"We're sorry," said Hermione, "we won't do it again. We promise."

"Save it," said Percy, "We'll consider an apology if you give us a good enough reason as to why you three were following us."

The three young English wizards **(A/N I'll be honest, I keep wanting to call them Britishers. Sorry if that offends anyone, that is not my intention. I guess it's from this Indian movie I saw once. Idk; anyway, again not meaning to offend)** looked at each other and silently agreed to lie.

"Well, you see," said Harry, "we saw someone exit the Common Room, and we weren't sure who it was, so we followed the people, and wound up here."

Percy simply raised an eyebrow, as if asking _Really?_, causing discomfort for the three friends. Then, he simply turns around, and looks through the crowd. His eyes lands on one kid who has upturned eyebrows and pointed ears, who simply shakes his head. Percy nods, and turns back to the three wizards.

"All right then," said Percy, "what's the real reason?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron, "That is exactly why we followed you."

"Don't lie," growled Percy, before spreading his arms as if including everyone behind him, which he was, "We don't tolerate liars that aren't one of us. We have a lie detector with us, so we know if you're lying or not. So, I suggest that you tell the truth quickly before I get our very own gits, as you like to call them, to kick you out, and I can't promise that you will have only one bone broken."

"Is that a threat?" asked Hermione

"I doubt threats can be truths," said Percy, "and don't try to change the subject. Besides, all seven of us had a good look at each other before us four exited the Common Room. I doubt that there's another red-headed boy and bushy-haired girl hanging out with a lightning-scarred boy."

"Hey!" said Harry, "watch what you say. Don't go around threatening others."

"You should really head your own advice hypocrite," said Thalia, "and if you don't tell us the real reason, then we'll make a guarantee you'll leave this room with all your bones broken."

Just then, the group of buff kids started smiling cheekily as they cracked their knuckles. None so more were smiling wider than a girl who was standing next to one of the pointed-ears kids.

"All right fine!" said Harry, "We followed you because we saw you four going out of the Gryffindor Tower with bags, and we were curious where you were going. We were also hoping that we could learn a bit more about you guys."

"We warned you about curiosity," said Thalia, "one day it might get you guys killed. Besides, we can't have everyone knowing the true identity of everyone in the castle at the time."

"Why not?" asked Hermione

"Believe it or not but there are people who would love to get rid of their true identity," said Nico, "these people are all Ministry officials, and if the wrong people find out, then you guys would never need to get the help you need to defeat Voldemort."

Out of everyone in the room at the time, only Ron and Hermione flinched.

"Why do we need help?" asked Harry, "We already know what we have to do: kill him."

"And how do you propose you do that?" asked Thalia

"We're going to wait until You-Know-Who comes to Harry," said Hermione, "hopefully, then Harry might know enough magic to be able to defeat him."

"That is a terrible plan," said Annabeth, "there are way too many holes in it."

"That's not a terrible plan, let alone bad!" exclaimed Ron, "Hermione made up that plan, so it's got to work."

"Doesn't matter who made up the plan," said Annabeth, "the best strategist in the world can make up a plan, but it can still fail."

From the sound of her voice, it made it seem like she was talking about someone. Everyone except the three wizards looked like they knew she was talking about someone, and felt something bad about it.

"Besides," said Harry, "what holes are in her plan?"

"Let's see," said Annabeth, "Do you know when he's going to try and kill Harry? (cue shake of the heads) Do you know if he's doing it alone? (another round of head-shaking) Do you even know if Harry's going to get a chance to kill Voldemort? What if he's not the real one?"

"You know what," said Hermione, "there's always time to work out the kinks in our plan."

"But you'll need time to work out the kinks," said Annabeth, "and time is not something you have on your side."

"Then what's your plan?" asked Hermione

"I don't have one yet," said Annabeth

"Ha!" said Hermione, "then my plan is the one we'll follow."

"Listen here Bushy-Hair," said Thalia, "just because you have a = plan doesn't mean that it's the one we should follow."

"Plans can only work if they are the right one for the situation," said Percy

"Are you trying to say I don't have the right plan?" asked Hermione

"I'm not trying to say it," said Percy, "I'm saying it flat out."

Hermione then gasps, huffs, and stomps out. Harry and Ron then attempt to glare at the group in front of them, but flinch at the glares given by Percy, Thalia, and Nico

**A/N I would just like to point out that i seem to have forgotten to upload the second chapter, so i highly ask of you to go back and reread this and tell me what you think., I apologize for this inconveiniece (however you spell that; spelling has not been forte and it will never be) and will reward you with a virtual cookie if you forgive me. *makes puppy-dog face while holding a puppy-dog making the same face* do it for the doggy, please?**

**-82mangolian**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

Harry, Hermione, and Ron found themselves in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"We need to tell someone about this," said Harry

"We can't tell other students," said Hermione, "or there might be mass panic."

"What about the teachers?" asked Ron

"Maybe," said Hermione, "we need to make sure that they won't be able to come back. Obviously, there's a reason why the exchange students are harboring a huge group of kids in the castle, and I don't think it's to help us."

"So, we tell Dumbledore?" asked Harry

"Dumbledore," confirmed Hermione, and the three young friends made their way to their Headmaster's office.

They entered, having gotten the password from McGonagall, and sat in the chairs facing the old wizard's desk.

"Is there a reason for this visit?" asked Dumbledore, "For I doubt that you came here to chat."

"There is, sir," said Hermione, "it's about the Americans."

"Ah," said Dumbledore, "they are an intriguing lot, aren't they?"

"Yes they are sir," said Hermione, "and I feel that we must inform you that they are harboring a group of kids with medieval weapons with them, and I am afraid that their intentions may not be good for this school."

"Well then," said Dumbledore, "we shall have to fix that, won't we? Now, why don't you three head back to wherever you three were, and relax while I take care of this issue."

"Of course Professor," said Hermione, as they got up and exited the office.

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely short chapter, but I'm really tired, and I have school tomorrow, along with an away tennis match, which will take about an hour to arrive at the other school. Unfortunately, I won't be able to bring my computer to work on this, so I won't be able to get much work done. However, I assure you that the next chapter will be the one where the Americans finally reveal their heritage and a bit of their secrets. Stay tuned.**

**Oh, and also congratulations to MacBud94, Evil ninja monkey owner, Redinisfiar, Chenoamisae, and Kaitie85386 for getting the order right. You guys get a virtual goldfish :P. However, only Chenoamisae was correct in my minor god challenge, and if you read the prequel to this story, you'll see right. You, my ugly satyr, shall receive a virtual goldfish-eating fish along with that goldfish, along with a few goldfish-look-alike snack boxes for your second prize. I think you are smart enough to know that the snack boxes are for you, right? :P**

**Anyways, Peace out cupcakes!**

**-82mangolian**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

They made their way to the Common Room, and started to talk in hushed voices of what they thought Dumbledore would do to the exchange students. Soon, it was lunch and the three friends made their way to the Great Hall. When they arrive, they notice that the tables aren't set up in the same parallel way that they always were. Instead, the four tables were positioned in an 'x' formation with a big circular table in the middle. The House flags were still hanging/hovering above the tables, so the three didn't have much trouble finding their table. When they sat, they looked at the circular table, and found that there was a fire pit in the middle of the table with a green fire that looked like nothing could put it out. **(Points if you could figure what it is)**

As the three wait for everyone to arrive in the Great Hall, Harry notices something up at the teachers' table.

"Is that Percy and his friends from the States?" asked Harry, pointing to the group of kids standing behind Dumbledore's chair.

"It looks like it is," said Hermione, frowning as she looked at the group, "Wonder what Dumbledore's planning to do."

They watched the group of people and noticed that none of them looked like they were caught in the middle of something devious. Instead, it looked like they were about to reveal something that was rarely revealed.

They watched as Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico talked with Dumbledore, often using hand gestures to point to random spots in front of the table. Their observations were interrupted when Dumbledore stood up, and the group of people, after being signaled by Percy, lined up in front of the teachers' table, leaving space in front of Dumbledore's seat so that everyone could see the old headmaster.

Dumbledore clapped his hands, silencing the now full Great Hall, except for the middle table. "Everyone, welcome back to Hogwarts from Christmas break for those who left, and for those who stayed, hope you got some presents. Now, the American exchange students have brought a few of their friends, and would like for all of you to know something. They are not wizards."

Dumbledore paused as he waited for this to sink in.

"You mean they're muggles?" sneered a Slytherin, Blaise Zabini who was in Harry's year.

"Not quite," said Dumbledore, "they are descendants of the Greek gods, who have been kind enough to provide us with some help in our efforts to stop Voldemort. Each of these kids have special and different powers, and will be an important asset in our venture against Voldemort. These kids may not seem like much, but they are very powerful and can easily defeat the most powerful wizard. I will not hand it over to them, and let them answer any questions you have for them."

Suddenly, each of the kids standing in the front of the hall was surrounded by different things. Percy had water revolving around his feet when a horse suddenly appeared next to him while his Pegasus, Blackjack, flew in from outside and landed on his other side. He also had an owl on each of his shoulders. Nico had shadows growing behind him, with green fire swirling near his feet and skeletons with guns on his either side. Thalia had lightning flashing above her, and wind revolving around her increasing in speed as bald eagles sat on her shoulder. Annabeth had water revolving around her feet, though it was less than Percy's, and had owls on her shoulders. There were two girls with brown hair and brown eyes who looked like they spent the day on the farm were growing grass near their feet as it crawled up their legs. There was a guy with a crazed look on his face as if he was high everyday who had grape vines growing up her feet. There were three guys flying on shoes with wings. One of these was Latino while the other two were twins and they all had upturned eyebrows and pointed ears. There was a buff girl who looked ready to fight and had a red aura around her and had boars at her feet, each of whom looked like they were ready to charge at anyone at a moment's notice. There was also a girl so beautiful, the wizards in the room thought she looked better than a Veela, and had doves on her shoulders. There was also a girl who looked like she was a traditional wizard, except for the fact that she had dogs that were a mix of other animals, such as parrots and fish near her feet. There was also a muscular African who was holding a hammer over his shoulder and had fire dancing around his feet. Next to him was a blonde haired guy who was glowing gold, held a bow and arrow, and had a small med kit. There was also a girl who was holding a bow and arrow, except she had blonde hair and silver eyes, glowed silver, and had deer on either side of her. The last guy looked welcoming, with food in either hand and fire around his feet; except this fire was warm and homey while the other fire felt more destructive and dangerous. All the guys stood on one side while all the girls stood on the other. **(Can you name them all? I'll give you a hint: the girl with the bow and arrow is Luna, daughter of Artemis, and the guy with the food was Homer, son of Hestia, both OC's of mine)**

Each of them introduced themselves and their godly parent, and they soon learned all their names. **(Did I get you there, making you think I'd actually give you the answers right after I asked the question? Ha!)**

"I don't believe it!" yelled Blaise, "Prove it!"

He was met with a roaring cheer from the Slytherins, and each of the so called 'demigods' looked at the four in the middle (Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth), each of whom nodded.

Percy and Annabeth raised their arms and suddenly water from the lake came bursting through the windows and formed a sphere big enough for everyone to see. Thalia points at it, and lightning strikes the sphere out of nowhere, causing half of it to evaporate. Nico raises both his hands and green fire shoots out of his hands and evaporated the rest of the sphere. 'Apollo's' son glows brightly before dimming and then shot an arrow at a candle, causing it's flame to go out without affecting the rest of the wax. 'Demeter's' daughter both grew mango trees **(Because Mangos are awesome!)** out of nowhere and picked one each before the tree disappeared back into the ground. 'Herme's' sons showed a bag they took from nowhere and opened it, showing the items that the wizards in the room have lost in the time they've been here, which was mostly wands. 'Aphrodite's' daughter changed her outfit, and then back, while 'Hephaestus's' son lit his hands on fire, extinguished it, took out a piece of metal from his pocket, and built a dagger out of nowhere. 'Ares's' daughter threw that dagger at Blaise, missing him by a millimeter, so fast that he didn't even realize it until a few seconds after she threw it. Luna whistles, and some birds from the Forbidden Forest came quickly before they left when the daughter of 'Artemis' launched an arrow, putting out another candle. The girl who looked like she was a wizard did some spells which normal wizards couldn't do, at least that's what Hermione told Harry and Ron, while Homer made a pie appear out of nowhere, before making it suddenly disappears.

"So," said Percy, "are you guys convinced?"

**A/N Don't forget: try to guess the names of the unnamed demigods. I have placed clues in the chapter as to their parents, but it's up to you to try and figure out the demigod's name.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Okay, first off, before I begin, I'd just like to say that I've been asked what the event that allowed Percy and Annabeth have powers that belong to the others parent is, and I'd like to respond to that by saying that you should read my other story What do you mean you're a shapeshifter? Since this is the sequel to that. With that in mind, I would also like to say that I may provide a brief overview of this event, but I won't give anything away, cuz like I said, if you haven't already and want to know, read my other story. That is all…for now.**

**Chapter 13**

"You're going to pay!" cried out Zabini, "My mother's in the Ministry, and you're going to hear from her for throwing a dagger at my face. You filthy mudblood wannabes!"

"You know what?" asked Thalia, "If you have a problem with one of us, you deal with it yourself. Don't go bringing in your parents just because they're powerful. Look at us! One of our parents can freaking destroy a whole continent if they wanted to, but we don't ask them to deal with our problems unless we couldn't do it ourselves. We may ask for guidance, but we wouldn't have them freaking come in and do it for us! And do you even realize that there are some people who don't even have a mom, dad, or both? Yet, here you are gloating around about how much you have. If you ask me, you don't have that much. All you have is a big mouth. Here's an idea: you want something, you earn it! And try giving back for Zeus's sake. Then, maybe people will like you for you and not for what you have."

At the end of her rant, Thalia was holding Zabini in the air, against the wall, and her words were coming out as a snarl. She let go of Zabini, but not before pushing him into the wall, and stormed out.

"You know," said Percy, "all you wizards should really think about what you want to say before you say it, as well as think about how others would feel."

With that, he walked out holding Annabeth's hand and the rest of the demigods following him. Every student in the Great Hall is stunned by the little outburst as they filed out of the Great Hall since their Headmaster dismissed them from lunch.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a few other kids from Gryffindor made their way to the grounds, where they've been told the demigods are. They walked out and near Hagrid's hut were a bunch of different colored tents, along with what looked like an area to swordfight, an archery range, an area to make weapons, an area to eat, a rock climbing wall **(which is probably too high for Hermione XD)** and a few other areas, each filled with a bunch of kids their age holding diverse weapons from throughout the ages.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to the closest person, who was blonde haired and had grey eyes, and appeared to be reading a book in a different language.

"Excuse me," said Hermione, politely

"Oh, hi, didn't notice you there," said the blonde, as he closed his book, "sorry, I was really into that book. My name's Malcolm, do you guys need anything?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "we're looking for Percy and Annabeth."

"Those two?" asked Malcolm, "check Poseidon's tent, where they usually are. If not, probably the lake, and as a last ditch effort, the library. Oh, and Poseidon's tent is the green one. Looks like its underwater when you enter."

"Okay, thanks," said Harry, as Malcolm walked away to a group of blonde haired, grey-eyed kids heading over to the archery range.

The Gryffindors made their way to Poseidon's tent, and entered. The group was blown back since the whole room was as if they were in the sea. There were fish swimming around everywhere, and the group seemed to be in a bubble, which they could touch. A few of the fishes looked at them before swimming off into another room. Only Harry was marveling at the space, since this is the second time he's been in a tent where the inside is bigger than the outside.

"Um, hello?" called Harry, after finishing looking around

"Is Percy and/or Annabeth here?" asked Hermione

"Yeah, we're here," called out a voice from the room the fishes **(Fish**_**ies**_**)** disappeared to, "Who's asking?"

"Um, it's Harry," said Harry, "and a few other Gryffindors."

"Oh, be right there," said the voice again. A few minutes later, Percy entered the room from the same room the voice came from, with Annabeth walking behind him.

"So what do you need?" asked Percy, as he sat on one of the many blue furniture around the room, motioning for everyone to do the same as Annabeth sat on his lap.

"We just had a few questions," said Hermione

"Mainly Hermione, but still," mumbled Ron, earning a glare from said female.

"Ok, well shoot," said Percy

"So," said Hermione, "are you parents really gods?"

"Yeah," said Percy, "oh, do you guys want anything to eat or drink?"

"No," said Hermione, and as Percy looked around, the rest of the wizards shook their heads as well.

"Ok," said Percy, "hey Bucktooth! Can I get a blue cherry coke **(I do not own cherry coke, no matter what color it is)** and a glass of water here?"

The wizards looked around for a person, but instead was met with a shark with a belt that allowed it to have cup holders on it. There were four cup holders, two on each side of the shark, and two of the cup holders were filled with Percy's orders.

"Thank you," said Percy as he took the cherry coke and Annabeth took the water, "I'll tell all your friends that you helped me out if they don't believe you, all right bud?"

The shark then looked like it was smiling and had a gleam in its eyes as it nodded .

"All right," said Percy, "you can go back to talking with him if you want. Tell him that I'm going to be busy answering a few questions for a while so I might have to talk to him later."

The shark got a determined look on its face as it seemed to salute and swim back to where it came from.

"Are you making that shark work for you?" asked Hermione, "Why would you do that? That's abuse to living beings; they shouldn't be made to work for you."

"Okay, first off, no one's making it work for me," said Percy, "second off: Bucktooth volunteered and won in a raffle my dad put out to help out here. Third off: I'd sooner do it myself than force someone who doesn't want to do it for me. Okay, so don't start jumping to conclusions."

"Why would it want to volunteer?" asked Ron

"All aquatic and horse-like animals want to," said Percy, "besides, me and Annabeth are practically future king and queen of the sea."

"So you're royalty?" asked Ron, "but you're not acting like a git at all."

"Not all royalties act like a git," said Annabeth, "and we're not really royalty. Our seats as Prince and Princess of the Sea are on reserve since we still want to be mortal."

"What do you mean 'still want to be mortal'?" asked Harry, "And why is it reserved?"

"You see," said Percy, "last year, we were involved with a huge argument between our parents that took over a few months to solve. When it did, my dad gave us a prize for toughing it out. That prize was becoming immortal and being the Prince and Princess of the Sea."

"Why didn't you take it?" asked Ron, "You could have become gods. GODS!"

"And how fun would that be?" asked Percy, "We'd be stuck doing chores to help out the aquatic animals around the world as well as possibly helping out in libraries for all eternally. No, we'd rather have fun first, and once we're ready to settle, then we'll become immortal, along with Thalia and Nico, who'll become Princess of the Sky and Prince of the Underworld respectively."

"What was the argument about?" asked Hermione

"Um, I, uh, _we_ don't want to talk about it," said Percy

"And don't even try to ask any other demigods," said Annabeth, "they only know the basic, which is that it involved both our parents. Only me and Percy know the details, along with a few other people we can truly trust."

"Did you tell Malfoy?" asked Harry, "Since Ginny told us that you told a few other people some of your secrets a while ago."

"See, I told you they would ask her," said Percy, as Annabeth nodded to calm him down, "anyways, no, we didn't tell them. We only told them about our true identities and what we can do."

"So, why are you here?" asked Ron

"We, as in all the demigods here," said Percy, "were sent to help out against Voldemort. Other than that, we got no clue."

"I think it's time for them to go," said Annabeth, as Bucktooth came in and nuzzled his head and got Percy to rub his head.

"Okay," said Hermione, "I think its dinner time anyway. We'd best be off. Bye."

**Okay, so the characters are: Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, Katie and Miranda Gardner (daughters of Demeter), Pollux (son of Dionysus), the Stolls and Chris (sons of Hermes), Clarisse (daughter of Ares), Silena B. (daughter of Aphrodite), Charles Beckendorf (son of Hephaestus) Congratulations to MacBud94 for the ones s/he got (except for Michael Yew, I think he died, maybe?), Alexis for the ones s/he got (except for Jake Mason, who I'm going to say is in a cast just because I want him to), Nicole Di Angelo for the ones s/he got (except Piper; I don't think I'm going to have HOO or Romans in this, sorry guys ; though I am still waiting for MoA to come out), MollyPop0real0 for the ones s/he got (not Luke; honestly I never liked him, got in the way of Percabeth a lot) and m1347 for getting most of them right (sorry bud) except for Leo, cuz it's Beckendorf. I'm gonna give him some fire power just to make him more awesome like that. You guys get a free amnesiac, starving llama with no llama food, since I live in a place where there's no llamas! Even if they are in the top ten coolest animals out there. Also congratulations to MacBud94, 110269 (Yes, seriously; it never burns out, so none of the Hogwartians (which sounds like an alien race) could put it out since it's supposed to be like the ultimate fire, right?), Alexis (read 110269's parenthesized bunch of letters I'm too lazy to think of a word for), and m1347 (you got one part completely right, so that should count for something, right?) for figuring out the fire.**

**Also, about MoA, I was thinking: so, since Nico's, like, captured by the giants and is in Rome, and Ella's prophecy whatcha-ma-call-it says that the Mark of Athena will burn through Rome, wouldn't it mean that Annabeth, since it's like no doubt she's the seventh, would help release Nico, possibly? And all this time I was thinking that the others would like ban her or something (except Percy since he hasn't seen her in like eight months and probably won't want to leave her side again) from helping and she'd do something horribly wrong.**

**Anyways, peace out cupcakes!**

**-82mangolian**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

As the wizards made their way back to the Great Hall for dinner, Harry couldn't help but look back to see what the demigods were doing. What he saw wasn't what he was expecting: Percy and Annabeth running into the Forbidden Forest along with a few other demigods. The Chosen One made a mental note to ask them later, as they entered the castle.

Soon, they arrived at the Great Hall, and found that Percy and Annabeth were already there, along with the demigods that ran into the forest. Harry passes by Percy, and asks him

"Why aren't all the demigods here?" asked Harry

"Only the cabin counselors are here," said Percy, "if every singly demigods made their way here to eat, we'd fill up this table, and two other tables."

"Cabin counselors?" asked Harry

"Yeah," said Percy, "at our camp, we spate ourselves by cabins depending on our godly parent."

"Oh, okay," said Harry, before thanking Percy and leaving towards his two best friends.

He finds them sitting near Neville, Ginny, Seamus, and Dean.

"Harry, did you hear?" asked Seamus, "The demigods or whatever they're called somehow teleported here, and when we asked them for how they did it, they just shrugged us off."

"What do you mean 'teleported here'?" asked Harry

"I was with you when we returned to the castle," said Seamus, "so I don't know."

"I'm pretty sure they're too young to be Apparating on their own," said Hermione, "so they must have had some help."

Just then, a seagull, a raven, an eagle, and an owl flew into the Great Hall and landed on Percy's, Nico's, Thalia's and Annabeth's shoulders respectively. The wizards watched as the demigods took little notice of this, only spending a few seconds to feed the birds, which is the only attention given by the four demigods.

Harry turned his attention back to the Gryffindors, and asked Ron and Hermione, "Do you think we're on good terms with the demigods?"

"Why would you ask that?" asked Hermione

"Well," said Harry, "Earlier, they would have done anything to try and stop us from trying to find out their secrets, but now, they're willing to help us. It makes me wonder whether we're on good terms or not."

"I'm not sure either," said Hermione, "I guess we'll have to wait and see if we are."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione then look over to the demigods, and notice that they would throw some of their food into the fire whenever they get some more.

"Why are they wasting such precious material?" asked Ron, looking like he was about to burst.

"I think I remember reading somewhere that the Greeks would sacrifice food before every meal for the gods as a tradition or something," said Hermione, "I think that they're sacrificing food for the gods."

"That's the most stupidest tradition ever!" exclaimed Ron, when a huge thunderclap resounded throughout the Great Hall, quieting everyone, including the demigods.

"Wonder what got Uncle Z in a bad mood," said Percy, getting a few shrugs in response from the demigods.

"You guys are fakes!" sneered Zabini, "I bet that there are no such things as gods and that you guys are just using spells we don't know to try and make us believe so."

"What did you say?" asked Thalia slowly

"You guys aren't demigods," continued Zabini, "and you don't have parents that are gods either. I bet that it's all just a hoax."

"Why you little-," gritted Thalia, as the Great Hall soon erupted in rain showers and thunderclaps.

Thalia stomped all the way over to Zabini, who was luckily or unluckily located near the wall, and grabs the Slytherin by his collar and pushes him against said wall.

"You never, I mean never, make fun of the gods unless you want to be incinerated," said Thalia, "they are very temperamental and can easily take offence from anything you say, and trust me, they will use anything you say against you. They also get easily angered, so I would be quiet about insulting the gods, even in your mind. You might not know this, but gods can read minds. So I suggest that you take your cocky, rude, overconfident attitude and THROW IT OUT THE DOOR! YOU GOT THAT?"

Zabini shakily nods, very much frightened by the daughter of Zeus, and is thrown onto the ground by said daughter. As she's walks away, Zabini shakily says, "My mother will hear about this, and you'll be out of this school faster than you can say gods."

"Tell me Snake," said Thalia, stopping in her tracks, her voice deadly quiet, "can your father withstand a bolt of lightning that's so strong, that anything you've ever heard is the strongest will seem like a twig."

"No," said Zabini, somewhat more confidently, yet still scared, "why?"

"Because," said Thalia, as she turned around and glared at the Slytherin male, "my father, Zeus's, weapon, the Master Bolt, is that strong. It's so strong, that there is only two other weapons that can give off the same power as the Master Bolt, and guess what. Your mommy does not have either. While your mommy waves her little wand, talks to her little ministry, and reads you a bedtime story with warm milk nearby, my dad's out there making sure that there's order in the Greek world. Now tell me, do you really think that your mom, who has a puny little stick for defense, can stand up to my dad, who has an all powerful lightning bolt that can destroy mortals, including you and your precious mommy and her precious influence in the ministry, ANY TIME AND ANY WHERE?"

"No," squeaked Zabini, as he tried going backwards through the wall and failing

"Then I suggest that either you shut up," said Thalia, "or your mommy can fight my dad!"

She then huffs and walks out of the Great Hall, with the other demigods, looking sorry at the wizards, followed her.

"They act like the gods hear everything," said Ginny

"They do," said Neville, "they usually don't pay attention to what we say, but when someone says something they don't like, they usually send a warning thunderclap before actually taking action if said offender doesn't apologize."

"Is there anything we can say without the gods hearing us?" asked Ron

"If there is," said Neville, "the demigods haven't told us."

The Gryffindors soon left their conversation at that and finished their dinner. Soon, they were dismissed and Harry made his way up to the Gryffindor dorms.

When they get up there, they look out the window and notice the demigods are still up.

"How are they still so active at 10 at night?" asked Ron

"I don't know mate," said Harry, "I don't know."

"We should ask them tomorrow," said Ron

"Maybe," said Ron, "if they don't cut our heads off. I mean, did you see them? They have freaking swords and daggers with them. I'm surprised they can use them properly."

"Unlike most of us Ron," said Harry, "you're not the best person to even hold a spoon without getting hurt."

"That was one time," cried Ron as everyone nearby chuckled.

"It's true though," said Harry

"Yeah, you're right," admitted Ron, before they all went to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

The next morning, Harry got up and was down in the Great Hall by 7:30, which was about 15 minutes after the Great Hall opened. Once again, the tables were arranged the same way they were for dinner the night before, and Harry had to find the Gryffindor House Flag to find his table. He looks at the demigods table, and gets surprised to find that they are as lively as they were at dinner, yet they seemed to have slept later than the Chosen One. He sees Ron trudge into the Great Hall, and sees him take one look at the demigods, and ask Percy a question. Ron seemed to ask a few questions, which Percy willingly answered, before he said something and trudged over and sat next to Harry.

"What'd you ask them Ron?" asked Harry

"How they were so awake and peppy in the morning," said Ron, "Apparently, they have ADHD, which somehow causes them to stay alert in battle or something. Then he said something about how he, his girlfriend, and his cousins mastered ADHD so that they're alert all day. And apparently, they also have the nerve to be able to stay up until late night and get up early and still feel fine. I mean, what person in their right mind would give up sleep?"

"People who want to study and can't find any time except in the morning and evening," said Hermione, sitting across from the two boys, "Honestly Ronald, do you even attempt to use whatever brain you have up there."

"Not everyone's as smart as you Hermione," said Ron, "Except maybe Annabelle or whatever he name is."

"I doubt she's smart at all," said Hermione, "I mean, she's probably just a dumb blonde, and probably doesn't even know any better than you."

Just then, all talking stopped at the demigods table, as Annabeth looked over to Hermione, murder evident in her eyes. The blonde got up and stomped over to the brunette witch, with Percy following his girlfriend to make sure she doesn't kill anyone.

"What did you call me, witch?" snarled Annabeth

"I said that you're not smart at all," said Hermione, standing up, "I bet that you're just a dumb blonde and that you don't have any more brains than Ronald here, and I think I can tell who's smart and who's not, unless you have enough brain cells to do so."

"Listen here, you witch," snarled Annabeth, glaring murderously at Hermione, "Just because I'm blonde does not mean that I'm dumb. That is just a stereotype made up by all the brunettes, redheads, and non-blondes out there due to no other reason than jealousy. Now, I have no right to tell you not to be jealous, since I can't control you're feelings, but just because you're green **(That's jealousy's color, right?)** when it comes to my smarts does not mean you have to group me with you stupid Brit's stereotype about blondes. Watch what you say, you stupid witch, because next time, I won't hesitate to punch your guts out."

By this time, Annabeth was gripping Hermione's collar over the Gryffindor table, and was glaring murderously at said witch, oblivious to the fact that everyone else in the room was staring this down. Annabeth roughly let go of Hermione's collar, before stomping out of the Great Hall with her boyfriend and the rest of the demigods following behind her.

After breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to Potions, and noticed that one of the demigods that was at the table and the presentation was talking to Professor Slughorn. It took a while for Harry to remember, but he eventually recognized her as Lou Ellen, a daughter of 'Hecate'. She talks to the teacher as everyone files in, and soon it was time to start the class.

"Welcome everyone," said Slughorn, "I hope that you all had a wonderful time over Christmas break. Gods knows that I had my share of wine over break. Anyway, this here is Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate, I'm sure you all vaguely remember her from the presentation that was shown when everyone got back. She's going to be helping us with our potions. She's going to this by showing us a faster, quicker, more efficient, and less ingredient wasting way of making even the most complex potions so that we all can finish it within 20 or less minutes. So, I shall now hand it over to Lou Ellen, who already knows what we have learned over the course of this semester."

"All right everyone," said Lou Ellen, "first off, we shall start off with learning how to use less ingredients and new methods I shall teach you to allow your potions to be made within ten minutes."

With this, Lou Ellen set off teaching the class exactly what she said she would. Everyone was surprised to find that her methods were so good, that even those who blow their potions up within ten minutes, aka Ron, Neville, and Dean **(It is Dean, right?)**, were able to finish their potions within five without blowing anything up.

This continued for all of Harry's classes. In Muggle Studies, Homer, the son of Hestia, helped Professor Maxwell teach about the Greco-Roman culture; in Charms, Chris Rodriguez, a son of Hermes, went around and helped the students for Flitzwick; In Transfiguration, Thalia helped the students get the incantation or wand waving right; In Care of Magical Creatures, Silena B. **(I can't spell her last name correctly so I'm not going to try)**, a daughter of Aphrodite, and Charles Beckendorf, a son of Hephaestus (who, Harry learned, goes by his last name by everyone except his girlfriend, Silena, who calls him 'Charlie'), demonstrate for Hagrid and protect any of the students if necessary; In Herbology, Miranda and Katie Gardner, both daughters of Demeter, helped Sprout with any extra plants, and the students if necessary; In DADA, Percy and Nico helped Snape teach the different creatures and anything about the creatures to the class; In Ancient Runes, Annabeth helped everyone translate the runes; and In Astronomy, Luna, the daughter of Artemis, helped everyone find constellations.

By the end of the day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the Gryffindor Common Room doing the homework that was assigned to them that was due the next day, when Harry says, "Do you guys feel like the Americans are just coming into the school and taking over things, or is it just me?"

"I feel that way too," said Ron, "I doubt that they're not even descendants of the gods either. They don't even look godly."

"They do seem to be taking over the school from the inside out," said Hermione, "it would be an ingenious plan from You-Know-Who. Using the least suspecting people to take down the institution holding his arch-enemy, I mean. They probably don't even have the blood of gods, not that they even exist of course. There's more of a chance of them being in leagues with You-Know-Who then there is of them having godly bloods, let alone there being gods in the first place."

Harry and Ron agreed halfheartedly since they barely understood what she was talking about, but to them, whatever Hermione says, is most likely right. The three continue to do their homework, and once they finish, they head to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

The next morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione wake up and head to breakfast after getting ready. They sit at the Gryffindor table and start talking with the other wizards about the demigods. Once everyone, except the demigods, who's table was empty for some reason, arrived, Dumbledore stands up and gets everyone's attention.

"This is a message from the demigods," said Dumbledore, "they have agreed to a demonstration after breakfast today in the form of a tournament. This will be a dueling tournament that all demigods, except for Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Nico DiAngelo, will be participating. Those four demigods I have called out will have their own 2-on-2 battle afterwards.

He then sat back down and the food appeared on the table. All during breakfast, the only thing on the wizards' minds is the tournament and demonstration.

"They probably have rules about using only certain spells," said Hermione, "I mean, I doubt that they'll be allowed to use anything that could harm them permanently."

"I don't think they will be using spells," said Harry, "remember when we found them and their friends in the Room of Requirement? Most had medieval weapons with them; maybe they'll be using those."

"I doubt that Dumbledore would allow them to use something as dangerous as those," said Hermione, "let alone McGonagall, who would have made Dumbledore see sense if he did allow them."

"Maybe," said Harry, when Dumbledore said that it was time to go to the Quidditch field for the tournament.

Everyone filled out of the Great Hall and within ten minutes were in the stands of the Quidditch field. Harry noticing that there were four microphones instead of the usual one in the teachers box.

As soon as everyone was in the stands, a huge bunch of kids filed into the field and stood in a box, with two rows on each side facing the stands. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico stepped out of the box and faced one of the four sides (which wasn't any different since they were already facing a different side).

"These are the rules of the tournament," said the four at the same time

"1)No killing

2) No maiming

3) No physically hurting anyone that is not your opponent

4) No use of outside help

5) No exiting the Quidditch field unless for surrendering by the contesters

6) No fighting after the winner has been decided

7) No use of powers that call upon outside use"

"We," continued the four, "Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Nico DiAngelo shall serve as the judges for this contest of skill, bravery, talent, and swordsmanship. This tournament is a dueling tournament. Contesters will be allowed to use any weapons that they wish, as long as they do not break any of the rules."

The four then disappeared and suddenly reappeared in the teachers box, one per microphone. The rest of the demigods simply walked out and the judges called out the first duel.

Harry watched the tournament in awe, wonder, and amazement as the demigods fought each other with swords, spears, daggers, knives, bows and arrows, and the occasional red glow around the buff kids, especially when facing another buff kid. Soon the tournament was over and a daughter of Ares (Harry thought that the four demigods announcers said her name was Clarisse DaRue, but he could have misheard them) had won, beating her own brother, some kid named Mark (he could remember his last name as it was drowned out by the cheering from the stands at Clarisse's victory). All in all, this seemed much more dangerous than what Harry had been subjected to whenever he fought Voldemort, and was somewhat glad that they were on his side but scared as well that they might go join Voldemort's side if they were mistreated somehow.

Soon it was time for Percy and Annabeth to fight Percy's cousins, Nico and Thalia.

"All right everyone," said a Hispanic guy, "my name's Chris Rodriguez and I shall be the announcer for the fight between the lovebirds, Percy and Annabeth, and the punk/emo duo of Thalia and Nico. You can choose who's emo and who's punk. This shall be a semi-all out battle, meaning that we, 'we' being me and the teachers, have the ability to stop the match between these four heavy-weight fighters, and the only four heavy-weight fighters, of the demigod world. These four have special powers that no one else can have; the closest ones are the wizards' Animagus. The only difference being is that our four heavy-weights are not limited to just one animal, but a whole range of animals, as well as a special form, also known as a dragon. Now, before we introduce the fighters, professors, do we have your permission to change the terrain of the field? Don't worry, we may or may not be able to transform it back. Either way, I'm sure that you don't need the ground…. Okay, everyone, we have permission! Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico, if you could do the honors."

The four were already out on the field and all four nodded. Percy and Annabeth were on one side while Thalia and Nico were on the other. Harry wasn't sure whether they could really transform or not, but his doubts were broken when all four of them transformed into a dragon one by one before flying into the air. They were all beautiful and majestic, with a hint of regal and intimidating personalities in their dragon form, according to Harry. Percy was a blue dragon with grey eyes, who's hue changed depending on the light but still had a base of blue to it; Annabeth was a silvery-grey dragon with sea-green eyes; Thalia was a yellow dragon, that often changed to a darker yellow depending on the light, kind of like Percy's, with blue eyes; while Nico was a solid dark black dragon with eyes alternating between red and green.

Two on each side then lifted up the goal posts and placed them outside the field, before hovering above the field. Thalia then closed her eyes and lightning struck multiple parts of the field igniting it. They waited until it lit up the whole field before doing anything, causing the wizards to be scared of the fire, yet wonder at what the four dragons are going to do to their beloved Quidditch field. After the whole field burned for a while, Percy and Annabeth both closed their eyes and two huge waves, though one was bigger than the other by at least twice the second's height, came upon the field, putting the fire out while getting no one wet. Once all the steam went away, the whole field looked charred and incinerated, with several small fires going on around the field. Nico closed his eyes and nothing happened for a second. Suddenly, Harry felt a vibration as the dirt of the field was lifted into the air and turned upside down, and somewhat flattened. However, Nico didn't open his eyes after that. Once the field was flattened to perfection, Percy and Annabeth's half of the field was lifted up. The dirt in the air was transferred outside of the field and kept where no one would be halted by its presence. Nico opened his eyes, and transformed back into a human and started munching on a lemon square, as he sat next to Thalia, who was already in human form. Percy and Annabeth closed their eyes once again and two smaller waves than last time came into the field and filled up their half so it looked like a small lake. The couple then transformed back and sat down, with Annabeth on Percy's lap cuddling into him, as they both ate what again looked like lemon squares to Harry, with Percy feeding Annabeth at times, both with content smiles plastered on their faces.


	18. Chapter 18

**All right, for those of you who have been following my stories (not just this and What do you mean you're a shapeshifter?), I would just like to say that my other story, Chaos Elementals, is now over, and encourage you to read and review. Especially Review. Thank you.**

**Chapter 17**

"All right," said Chris, "now for the introductions. On one side is the punk/emo duo of Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and future Princess of the Sky, and Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades, the Ghost King, and future Prince of the Underworld, against Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Both are the future Prince and Princess of the Sea and in love with each other. Sorry guys and girls. They both are deadly in their own way, as Thalia can control lightning and wind, thereby having the power to kill you in one, electrifying shot or slowly suffocate her opponents. She also has the power to fly, even without her special dragon form, so you can expect that she is most likely going to use that special little ability of hers. Nico, on the other hand, can summon skeletons; control shadows as if they're his other hand; sense other people's presence from their aura or something; and scare you into a coma, which has happened before. Trust me, it wasn't pretty. Anyway, he can also control hellfire, which is one of the hottest fires you'll ever find. He can also shadow-travel, that is use the shadows to travel long distances. Don't ask him for a ride, though kids, he'll probably refuse. Meanwhile, Percy Jackson, also goes by Perce and a few other names, is a very loyal guy, and also powerful. He can summon water, even in the desert, with no help at all and in all its glorious forms; can cause earthquakes; talk to horses, Pegasi, and the like, and also fish of all kinds; has a huge bank of knowledge and brain power; can make his own personal hurricane; sense other people's whereabouts by the water in their body and is completely oblivious to any affection shown from anyone other than his own mom, dad, or Annabeth. Speaking of which, this lovely blonde should not be taken lightly, as she has the same powers as her lover, but to a lesser degree, except for her brain power and knowledge. She is one of the smartest person on this planet, second only to her mother, while her boyfriend is the third smartest person on the planet, second only to his girlfriend and mother-in-law, aka Annabeth's mom. Now that the introductions are out of the way, are the fighters ready to go?"

Harry watched in amazement as the four people who had just created their own field, were now ready to go after eating the lemon squares. When Chris had called the start of the match, he was even more amazed at how much the four had gotten into the fight. They fought each other with such intensity and ardor, that he wondered whether they had some sort of hatred or grudge against their opponents.

Percy and Nico were sword-fighting, while Annabeth, fighting with a knife, was dueling Thalia, who was fighting with a spear. None of them were using shields nor showed any signs that they registered any pain from the many cuts they received from their opponents. Harry watched as time from time lighting struck either Percy or Annabeth, both of whom blocked the bolt with their weapons before resuming the fight and skeletons came from time to time fighting Percy and Annabeth, both of whom also seemed not to pay much mind as they quickly killed the skeletons once again before resuming the fight against their opponents. Harry also watched as water would often hit either Nico or Thalia before returning to the little water, temporarily causing their targets to lose their bearings, and also icicles being flung from mid-air towards Thalia or Nico, both of whom would deflect the oncoming piece of ice, before the frozen water melted and returned to the rest of the water. After fighting with their weapons for a good fifteen minutes, the two teams returned to their sides and faced their opponents. Harry wondered how none of the fighters were tired yet, since he knew that if he tried this, he would be tired within thirty seconds, let alone a minute, yet here were four kids, just as old, if not older, than he, and they had lasted ten minutes of the grueling activity. Harry wondered how they could continue anymore, when they transformed into their dragon forms.

The four dragons went head to head once again, opting to stick with the opponents they fought with on the ground. Harry watched as they fought with their teeth and claws, and often used their powers to attack the other side (like how Thalia zapping Annabeth with lightning; Nico blinding Percy with some dirt in the latter's eyes; Percy using water to not only clear his eyes but also attack Nico; and Annabeth using her wind powers to stop Thalia from moving anywhere). Harry was sure that after fighting five minutes with this form would tire them out. After all, they had to eat lemon squares, which Harry still couldn't understand, after they transformed the field, which took only about two minutes. What Harry didn't expect was what the four dragons actually did: fight for more than twenty minutes. Harry wasn't sure how long it would take for them to finish a bout, and he wanted to find out, but he was also tired of just standing there, since his feet were starting to hurt from standing. Suddenly, as if sensing his discomfort from his feet, Chris had called the end of the match.

"All right," said Chris, "we will decide this bout with a scoring from the secret judges, which we always have no matter what for when our favorite and only heavy-weight campers fight. The three judges consist of Isaac Schuster, a son of Hephaestus **(A/N he is from the Lightning Thief video game, which I never played. I only know because I found him in the Percy Jackson Wiki )**; Victoria, a daughter of Apollo **(A/N Again from the video game)**; and Sherman, a son of Ares. The three judges have already scored the bout, and I won't bore you with the scores. Instead, I'll just list off who supported who. All right, Victoria has chosen to side with Thalia and Nico due to their use of powers from long-range. Sherman, on the other hand, sided with Percy and Annabeth due to their use of close range combat. Finally, Isaac has decided the winner by siding with Percy and Annabeth as well, due to Percy excellently using the water to not only clear out his eyes but also douse Nico in one shot each time. Congratulations, and we promise not to try and do this again!"

Soon, there were bursts of cheers all around, and Harry noticed George handing Fred a few galleons, probably due to some bet they made.

**A/N I would just like to say that I am considering doing a new fanfiction based on bloopers in the PJATO and HOO world that Rick Riordan (or the gods, who knows?) may have left out. Please review and tell me whether you guys support this or not. 15 reviews saying that they want me to do it, and I'll go ahead with it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

Everyone now headed to dinner, since it was well past lunch. When they arrive at the Great Hall, Harry noticed that the tables were arranged differently than normal. Instead of having four tables parallel to each other and the wall, there was one big circular table in the middle with a green fire, with the four regular tables surrounding it and forming an 'x' if the circular table wasn't there. Harry finds his table, and sits down next to Ron and Hermione.

"So, Harry," said Ron, "Do you really think that they are semigods or whatever they call themselves? I mean, if they were part god, wouldn't they be able to just snap their fingers and cause pain or something?"

"I guess so Ron," said Harry, "but I really want to know is where they learned how to transform into dragons."

"First of all, it's demigods Ronald, not semigods," said Hermione, "and second, why would you believe those lies? I mean, do you honestly believe that there's such a thing called god? And if there were, why can't they come down and help us mortals with our problems like poverty and SPEW."

"They say that there are ancient rules preventing the gods from coming down and helping their kids and mortals," said Neville

"That's stupid," said Hermione, "I mean, why would the gods make a rule that wouldn't allow them to help their kids in dire need?"

"I don't know," said Neville, "but that's what Percy told me."

"Oh well," said Ron, "I'm tired, can we go back to our dorms now?"

"I guess so," said Hermione, watching as everyone else in the Great Hall got up and made their way out.

~~~~I would just like to say that this line is absolutely, completely, terrifyingly, strangely, colorfully, and scarcely long and should be considered as a line skip, with mango juice~~~~

The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went onto Hogwarts' grounds and towards the demigods' camp during their Free Period. When they arrived, they were at some sort of dueling arena. They waited until one of the duelers were done before asking them where Percy and Annabeth were.

"Probably in Poseidon's tent," said a blonde haired guy who seemed to be Annabeth's sibling, minus the small tint of sea-green they never noticed in her eyes before, "they're always together ever since what happened last year."

"What happened last year?" asked Harry

"That's for them to tell," said the guy, "not me."

"Well, uh…," said Hermione, realizing that they don't know his name.

"My name's Malcolm," said the guy

"So Malcolm," said Hermione, "how do we get to Poseidon's tent?"

"Oh," said Malcolm, "so, all you have to do is go straight behind you until you reach a bunch of tents, and Poseidon's tent will be the sea-green one."

"Ok, thanks," said Hermione, as she and the other two wizards walked towards the tents.

They found the group of tents and were unsure as to whether Malcolm meant these tents or not. The reason for this is because each tent was a different color and had different things at the entrance. Some had the heads of animals, which moved and followed you with their eyes, while others had other non-related things, like wheat or cauldrons. Harry was the first to spot the sea-green tent, and the group followed him towards the tent. When they arrived, they looked inside to find Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and Thalia. The wizards then got permission by Percy to come in.

"Do you guys know how to have safe fun?" asked Hermione, surprising everyone, "I mean, are you guys emo, or whatever they call it in the States, that you guys want to cut yourself **(No offence to emos everywhere)** and that you found a group of other people who want to do it too, so you guys started sword-fighting just so you can fulfill your cutting needs?"

"So you're saying that our kind of fun isn't safe?" asked Nico

"Yes," said Hermione, "yes I am."

"Well," said Percy, "not everyone doesn't have the same idea as to what's fun as you do, so I suggest you let us have fun our way, and we'll let you have fun your way."

"Oh wait," said Thalia, "you don't know how to have real fun. The closest thing you have to fun is reading an encyclopedia."

Ron stifled a laugh, but was quickly quieted by Hermione's glare.

"Reading encyclopedia's is fun," said Hermione, "besides, why do you even sword-fight? Is it because your parents don't want you or something, because there are people who can help with that."

"Sorry, what did you say?" asked Percy, suddenly tense, as well as his two cousins.

"I asked if your parents neglected you or something," said Hermione, a little quieter

"Out," said Percy

"What?" asked Hermione

"Get out," sad Percy

"Ok, ok," said Ron, "someone's touchy. Come on Hermione, we better leave before he does something."

"Not until they promise that they won't sword-fight anymore," said Hermione

"I'll be right back," said Percy, as he exited the room while holding hands with Annabeth and followed by Nico and Thalia.

The wizards waited a few minutes but soon exit as two sharks, one with sea-green eyes with grey speckles and the other with grey eyes and sea-green speckles, entered the room looking hungry.

"Why do they have sharks?" asked Ron, "I mean, of all things, why sharks? Why couldn't they have gotten something better, like penguins?"

"Even if it's not for fun," said Hermione, "why do they have to harm themselves?"

Just then, a huge dog came barreling through the tents towards Percy's tent. The wizards all screamed, as the huge dog came charging at them, when at the last second, it jumped and landed behind them. Harry saw that the dog was the size of a tank and was as dark as night, with glowing red eyes. The dog walked around the tent barking loudly, before stopping a few feet in front of the entrance and sat down.

After a minute, Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth came out and looked around. After a minute, they all sighed.

"Good," said Nico, "she didn't destroy anything this time."

"Is that your dog?" asked Hermione, and after Nico nodded, she said, "but it's so big! It's even bigger than Fang, and why do you have a dog so big?"

"To ride on," said Nico, "for the most part, why?"

"Why would you want to ride on a living being, much less an animal?" asked Hermione, "It's practically animal abuse."

"Well, you ride on thestrals don't you? Asked Nico, "wouldn't that be animal abuse? What about griffins or Pegasi? Aren't those animals too?"

"Well, yeah but," said Hermione

"So why not yell at others for riding those animals?" asked Nico, "why just us?"

"But that's a freaking dog!" said Hermione, "You don't ride on dogs."

"That's a hellhound actually," said Nico, "different thing. Anyway, haven't you ever seen little kids riding on their pet dog, if they had one? Why didn't you yell at them for doing so?"

"Their little," said Hermione, "they don't know any better."

"Pish-posh," said Nico, "You wanna know what I think? I think that you're just being a jerk because you're jealous. You're jealous because we know and can do stuff that you can't, and you get away with it by acting like a jerkwad. Just because you want to do something that others can, doesn't mean that you have to be a jerk to them. You know, all demigods have dyslexia, me, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia included. It's hard for us to read English, much less Latin, but we try to improve ourselves by practicing and trying to fix these things. That's why we're different than the other demigods, because we actually try and fix things about ourselves before telling others to fix their problems. Maybe you should try the same. Come on Mrs. O Leary, time to go for your walk. I'm thinking Stonehenge this time."

Mrs. O Leary simply barked, and after Nico got on, ran towards the Forbidden Forest and disappeared into the shadows.

"You know Stonehenge would probably be that way, right?" asked Ron, pointing in the other direction.

"They'll find a way," said Percy, "and you guys should really listen to what others have to say. The world doesn't revolve around you guys. There are other people in this world, people who don't even have food every day, let along hands or feet. You guys should really start fixing yourselves before trying to fix others."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

The wizards still had a good amount of time before Free Period was over, so they just wandered around the demigods' camp, though their minds were on what Percy and Nico had told them. Somehow, they wound up back at the Poseidon tent, and Mrs. O Leary was sitting in front of the tent. They were about to turn back, when Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia exited the tent.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Thalia

"Oh, nothing," said Harry

"We were just walking around and somehow wound up back here," said Hermione, "and listen, we were thinking, about what you said, and we just wanted to apologize. I guess you were right when you said that we shouldn't force others to fix their faults without seeing our own."

"And in all honesty," said Harry, "we didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"Yeah," said Ron, "we just didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"We accept you apology," said Percy, silencing Thalia, who was probably about to say something rude since she had her mouth open.

Harry noticed a kid walking up behind Percy's back, and looked around, before settling his gaze on Mrs. O Leary. He seemed to have blonde hair that didn't seem go with his pasty white skin

"Who let a hellhound into the camp?" he said, somehow not surprising many people.

"What hellhound?" asked Nico

"Are you blind?" Asked the kid pointing to Mrs. O Leary, "It's right there."

"Okay, tell me, who's child are you?" asked Thalia

"I don't know," said the kid.

"Wrong answer," said Thalia, before making the wind remove the kids hair to reveal Zabini underneath.

"Why are you here?" asked Percy

"Because you guys are fakes!" sneered Zabini, "And I'll be the first one to prove it."

"We are not fakes!" said Thalia, "Now are you going to leave with or without force?"

"You four can't make me leave," sneered Zabini, "right boys?"

Zabini snapped his fingers, and seven big Slytherins stood behind him.

"I'll ask you again," said Thalia, "Are you going to leave with or without force?"

"Not likely," said Zabini, "Boys, get—"

"Hey punk!" yelled a voice from a tough looking girl, who, along with a bunch of other tough looking boys and girls, surrounded the wizards, Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico. "You gonna leave, or will we have to make you?"

"Why do you care?" asked Zabini, "he's not even in your cabin."

"So what?" asked the girl, "he's a demigod, and demigods are family. Doesn't matter who they are, or who's blood they have, all demigods are basically the same. You pick on one or more demigods and/or a demigods' pets, you pick on the demigod race as a whole. So, you going to leave or do we get the pleasure of beating up some snakes?"

"Why are you four taking refuge behind a bunch of dumb brutes?" asked Zabini

"Oh no," said Percy, "that's you; we're simply getting help from family."

"You look nothing alike!" said Zabini, "Nor do you have the same blood in your veins!"

"Family has nothing to do with blood or looks," said Percy, "family is those who care about you the most."

"Prissy," said the girl, "can we beat them up now?"

"Let the least experienced ones do it," said Percy, "they'll need the practice. Don't make it so bad that their nurse won't be able to fix it though. Oh, and if there are any more Ares campers that want to release stress, I believe that there are some rogue centaurs that hate and disrespect humans that could use some help to respect them, if you wish. Just make sure that they know what's happening before you charge."

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Zabini, hiding behind the bigger Slytherins, who are also trying to hide behind each other as a bunch of the tough looking people stomped towards the group. A few others, along with the girl that was talking, went into the forest, while the rest just went towards the arena.

Just when the first Slytherin was about to get punched, Hagrid came and asked what was going on.

"Well you see," said Annabeth, "this kid here tried to kill one of our pets, and after he failed to do so, started insulting us. We asked him to leave, but he refused, and instead called his gang of goons to try and beat us up. Naturally, after hearing the commotion that was going on, Clarisse and the rest of the Ares campers came and tried to help us get him out. Of course, he refused, so we allowed our least experienced Ares campers go in and fight them, but we told them that they couldn't beat these guys up so badly that your nurse couldn't fix them, since that has happened before."

"Wha-what?" yelled Zabini, "T-that is not true. I w-was coming h-here to talk with these d-demigods t-to learn m-more about th-them, b-but they s-started to i-insulting m-me, and t-they were a-about to beat me up unless you came."

"Then why are they here?" asked Hagrid, referring to the bigger Slytherins

"T-they w-wanted to c-come," said Zabini

"All right," said Hagrid, "you eight have detention for three weeks. You eight should probably leave before you get hurt beyond recognition. Trust me, won't be a pretty sight, that's for sure."

"You can't do this!" said Zabini, "My mother will hear about this!"

He then stormed out, with the rest of the Slytherins following him, and Hagrid followed them out of the demigods' camp.

"You guys can go find your cabin members," said Percy, "see if they're physically good enough to fight."

The campers that were about to beat up the Slytherins nodded, and left for the arena.

Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico then turned and started walking towards the castle. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to practically jog to keep up.

"Do you really think that it was a good idea to fight them?" asked Ron, "The slimy Slytherins I mean."

"As Clarisse said before," said Percy, "an insult to one of us, or anything related to us, is an insult to the race of demigods as a whole and the offender will be taken care of appropriately. Besides, it was the Slytherins that should be worried. The least experienced camper here can easily beat any of you wizards beyond recognition."

"Would those kids really have punched Zabini?" asked Hermione

"They would have killed him if I didn't put restrictions," said Percy

"How come they listen to you so easily?" asked Hermione, "they don't look like the type of people to listen easily."

"Oh, that's easy," said Percy, "they respect me and respect my decisions. That applies to all four of us. We're kind of the unofficial leaders at our camp. Annabeth and I are kind of the unofficially higher leaders."

"How'd you get such a status?" asked Hermione

"You earn everyone's respect," said Percy, "and sometimes, respect doesn't come from doing big things. Sometimes, you can get respect from doing the smallest things, like asking questions at the right time or making sure someone's okay before continuing on your way. We've done things like that in the past, and, so, we've been able to convince slowly but surely, every demigod that we have to help each other, no matter what."

"I doubt everyone would listen to that rule," said Ron

"You're right," said Thalia, "but it's usually the newer campers that don't listen. It's very rare that an older camper would not help each other, and when that happens, he or she will lose respect within the second at our camp."

"Wow," said Harry, "so no one gets beat up at your camp?"

"Oh no, they do," said Annabeth, "but it's usually when one of the Hermes kids pranks one of the Ares kids. Other than that, people just get cursed for like a day or two before things return back to normal."

"Sounds like a dream," said Harry

"It took a lot of effort," said Annabeth, "but it paid off."

"Well," said Hermione, as they entered the castle, "we've got to go to Astronomy, so we'll see you later?"

"Probably," said Annabeth, and the two groups went their separate ways for now.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

Astronomy soon ended, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to dinner. They sat at their table, and were about to start when Dumbledore called for everyone's attention.

"I have an announcement to make," said Dumbledore, "in order to get to know each other better, the demigods and us teachers have agreed on a schedule where one day a week, one, and only one, year will be allowed to spend the day with the demigods. Each year will be then divided up into each house, and each house of that year will be assigned to a group of demigods. You shall spend the day with your assigned group, getting to know them better, and what they do. I'm sure that some, if not most, of you are pretty excited to learn more about the demigods and all their powers. I shall warn you though, do not aggravate them, for an insult to one of them, or one of their belongings or pets, is an insult to their whole race, and all demigods present will respond appropriately, as shown by Mr. Zabini and his friends earlier today. Now, onto the schedule. On Mondays, 7th years will go; on Tuesdays, 6th years will go; on Wednesdays, 5th years will go; on Thursdays, 4th years will go; on Fridays, 3rd years will go; on Saturdays, 2nd years will go; and on Sundays, 1st years will go. You are to report to the demigods' campsite as soon as you have finished your breakfast. We shall start this tomorrow, with the 7th years, so be prepared."

The Great Hall was soon abuzz with somewhat excitement from getting out of classes, as well as learning what the demigods do on a daily basis (mainly from Hermione and the Ravenclaws). Monday passed slowly for Harry, as he was excited to skip his classes the next day, especially Snape.

Tuesday came and Harry woke up from a dreamless sleep. He got ready and woke up Ron, telling him that they're going to the demigod camp that day. After they met with Hermione and finished their breakfast, the three made their way to the demigod camp. As they entered, they noticed that there were more people here than before, especially the muscular kids, the ones who didn't do much (and looked really beautiful in Harry's opinion, not that he said it), those who were mainly into archery (though there were more of the blonde kids than the silver-haired ones), and those who had mischievous eyes.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione just stood at the edge of the camp looking around, when one of the kids came up and told them where the wizards are going. After they made their way there, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia have seemed to be waiting for them.

"All right," said Thalia, once everyone came. Listen up, because I'm only saying this once. Gryffindors will be with the Poseidon, Athena, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite cabins. Percy and Annabeth will take you guys there."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked with the Gryffindors and followed Percy and Annabeth as they made their way through the campsite to where the four cabins they were going to be with were. From there, the Gryffindors were split into three groups. One group went with the Hephaestus cabin, one went with the Aphrodite cabins, and the last group went with the Athena cabin. Once the Hephaestus and Aphrodite group left, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were left in the last group.

"Annabeth?" asked Hermione, "I remember Thalia telling us that there'd be four groups for Gryffindor, yet you divided us up into three."

"Oh, well that's easy," said Annabeth, "that's because Percy's the only son of Poseidon, remember? Besides, he has practically the same schedule as us, so we'd be together anyway."

"Oh," said Hermione, feeling stupid that she forgot.

"Okay, first we're going back to our cabin," said Annabeth, "some of us forgot our stuff, and we need to get it."

Annabeth glared at the campers behind her, who seemed to share her blonde hair and grey eyes, and Harry was surprised to see that half the cabin had forgotten their stuff. As they made their way to the Athena cabin, Hermione tried to get more information about what they'll be doing today, but Annabeth seemed to be doing a pretty good job avoiding her questions. Once everyone had gotten their books, they went to where Ancient Greek was taught.

When they arrived, the wizards got confused since there was nothing in the tent except what you might find in a classroom.

"Who's teaching?" asked Hermione

"We are," said Annabeth and Percy

They then made their way to the front of the room as everyone else took a seat: the demigods at the front and the wizards at the back, except for Hermione, who had found a seat at the front of the room.

As the demigods, and Hermione, went on with their lesson, the wizards did any homework they had been given the day before. After Ancient Greek finished, the demigods led the wizards over to the arena to spar.

The demigods arrived just in time to see the Slytherins along with the muscular group leave the arena, and it looked like whatever happened in the arena seriously freaked out the Slytherins.

"I still don't get why you have to use weapons to protect yourself," said Hermione

"Listen," said Annabeth, "you have monsters over here, right? And ways to defeat them or stop them, right?"

"Yeah," said Hermione, "so?"

"That's why we learn how to fight," said Annabeth, "just like how you use spells to stop your monsters from getting to you; we use our weapons to protect ourselves. Don't even start on using magic, since not all demigods have a special power, especially magic."

"I thought you guys did have magic," said Hermione, "I mean, you, Percy, Thalia, and Nico did."

The demigods looked at one another and did the last thing the wizards expected: they laughed.

"You actually thought we could use magic?" asked Percy, "no, you're mistaken. You see, we've only been blessed with magic by the goddess of magic herself for as long as we need it. Besides, your magic doesn't affect monsters from our world just like how our magic doesn't affect anyone from your world."

"What kind of magic does work then?" asked Harry

"Usually magic from the goddess of magic herself, Lady Hecate," said Annabeth, "one of her kids, or anyone who's a Greek sorcerer/sorceress."

"Won't the right spells do the trick, though?" asked Hermione, "wizard spells I mean."

"You don't get it," said Percy, "this is magic from two different worlds. It's just like football. Our football is more rugby kind of sport, while your football is our soccer. Same name, but two entirely different things."

"So, can you guys harm us and our monsters?" asked Harry

"We think so," said Annabeth, "but we are not willing to start experimenting during such troubling times."

"How come?" asked Hermione, "Wait, you mean by your weapons? They look like really shiny bronze to me. You know bronze isn't the best thing to use for weapons out there."

"It's not bronze," said Annabeth, interrupting Hermione, "not the bronze you're thinking of at least. Our weapons are celestial bronze, from Mount Olympus itself. It harms anything that is not entirely mortal. This means that it can harm you wizards, since wizards are technically descendants of Hecate, but any godly blood you may have had in you has been washed out throughout the years. As for those born from completely muggle families, you get your magic from an outside source, meaning that during sometime in your life, you've somehow gotten wizard blood injected into your blood stream by something, most likely a mosquito or something."

The wizards then notice that they're already at the arena, though Percy and Annabeth aren't sparring.

"How come you guys aren't out there with them?" asked Harry

"We have to fight with Thalia and Nico when no one's around" said Percy

"Last time we fought with someone around," said Annabeth, "let's just say that he'll never look at owls and their feathers the same way again."

"It didn't help that he had about half his lungs filled with feathers," said Percy

"How did you…?" asked Ron, trailing off

"Don't ask," said Annabeth, "our fighting gets very intense and Percy, Thalia, Nico and I can only take on one of us without having to worry about dying. Not to brag or anything, but people call us the 75% kids. We're like 75% on our way to becoming gods; though it doesn't help that we've all been blessed and granted abilities a normal person wouldn't have."

"Do you guys do this for fun?" asked Harry

"Yeah," said Annabeth

"But it's so dangerous," said Hermione

"See, when you're one of us," said Percy, "the only thing that seems dangerous is either going in you're parent's rivals territory, talking with your girlfriends godly parent who hates you, or talking with a goddess who hates you."

"besides," said Annabeth, "it only seems dangerous to you because you're not a demigod. But if you're a demigod, swordfighting is a crucial and fun way of staying alive."

"So you would call monsters just to have fun?" asked Dean

"Well no," said Percy, "monsters aren't fun to fight against. When it's a friendly bout, then it's fun. Otherwise, it's life or death."

"If this is fun," said Neville, "I'd hate to know what you do for punishments."

"It usually depends," said Annabeth, "if it's something minor, like a harmless prank, then it's going to be Kitchen Duty for a day or something."

"That doesn't sound so bad," mumbled Ron

"You use lave to rinse the plates," said Percy, and Ron quickly took bad what he said.

"If it's something big, like a mutilation or something," said Annabeth, "then it's more severe. I really can't give you an example for this one because it depends on the occasion."

"What else do you guys do for fun?" asked Dean

They then started listing off the things they like to do, which is basically:

Rock climbing (with lava pouring down as a challenge)

Capture the Flag (where they use the weapons against each other to capture the flag; _fun_, note the sarcasm; they also had to explain it to the less muggle-exposed wizards)

Spar (which we already knew)

Volleyball (guess they had a beach where their camp is, who knew?)

"Other than that, it's usually personal interests," said Annabeth, "though the examples we've given you are simply a generalization."

"I get that you have to protect yourselves and that's why you spar and stuff," said Hermione, "but what about all the other stuff. You know, the lava pouring on the rock wall, and the volleyballing where you can practically knock your brains out with the way you guys are built. Don't you value your life?"

It was true. Almost all the demigods, the exceptions being the ones who just joined, were really strong; like strong enough to lift Dudley and Uncle Vernon at the same time 100 times, lift each individually 100 times, and still have enough energy to go lift weights.

"You see, all these things help us with protecting ourselves," said Percy, "the lava challenge helps us with our speed and the volleyball tournament helps us with our teamwork skills, for when we fight in a large group. Anyways, we have to go. The Hermes cabin's here. Hey Big Brains! Time to go!"

As pointed out, the people with the mischievous eyes were coming, which Harry guessed was the Hermes cabin, and they seemed to have the Hufflepuffs with them

"Big Brain?" asked Hermione, "That is such a stereotypical name."

"He means it in the best way," said Annabeth, "besides, if they didn't like it then he would have changed it. He's not the one to go around calling people names just to annoy them."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

They made their way to the archery range and everyone in the Athena cabin, except Percy and Annabeth, lined up, one for every target. They started shooting arrows, as Percy and Annabeth sat on a bench watching them, Annabeth on Percy's lap as usual. The Gryffindors start watching as the Athena cabin get bulls-eyes, or close to bulls-eyes, on every arrow they fire, which would disappear once it hit the target and reappear in the quivers. Harry looked to where Percy and Annabeth were and noticed they were busy making out. He approached one of the Athena campers that he met earlier, Malcolm, once he stopped to take a rest.

"Is that normal?" asked Harry, pointing to Percy and Annabeth

"Oh, that?" asked Malcolm, "Perfectly normal, why?"

"Why aren't they practicing?" asked Hermione

"They don't need it," said Malcolm, "they're so good, that they can shoot distances not manageable here at your school, so they're allowed to opt out and do what they want as long as they're within the vicinity of the archery range."

"How long can they shoot?" asked Seamus

"They can get a bull's eye from about 2,000,000 yards," said Malcolm, "which is about 1828.8 kilometers for you guys, from behind their backs."

"That's really long," said Ron, "How about in front of them?"

"I don't think we've found the arrow yet," said Malcolm

"How are they able to do it at your camp?" asked Hermione, "surely it's not big enough for them to practice."

"They don't practice at camp," said Malcolm, "you see, they're always with Annabeth's mortal family, who just so happen to have a house provided by the gods with facilities that allow them to practice to their maximum strength."

The Gryffindors were about to ask more questions when it was time to head over to Greek Mythology, taught by Percy and Annabeth. During this, the Gryffindors actually paid attention, mainly because Hermione threatened not to help any of them if they were given an examination on this. The Gryffindors weren't that bad for their first time learning about Lastrygonians (or as Percy called them, 'Canadians'). Once the lesson was finished, Percy and Annabeth informed that they're heading over to lunch next.

"You'll be eating with us today," said Annabeth

"Where exactly?" asked Hermione, "I didn't see a canteen or anything when we walked across the camp."

"At our tents of course," said Annabeth, as she held Percy's hand and led everyone to her cabin.

They entered the tent, the Athena campers first, before the Gryffindors entered.

"If there's not enough space, we can always head over to my tent," offered Percy

"Can we go there before you next thing?" asked Dean

"If it's okay with the Big Brains," said Percy, looking at Annabeth's siblings.

"It's fine," said Malcolm, "just don't do anything you won't regret."

"Hey," said Percy, "if we did that, then I'd have to worry about a whole cabin of really smart strategists going after me. No way am I doing it without permission."

"You better not," said Malcolm, before Percy and Annabeth led the Gryffindors to Percy's cabin.

When they reach there, Percy has them wait outside for a while, while he and Annabeth head inside for something. After a while, Percy pokes his head out and tells them to come in.

"Sorry about the delay," said Percy, "the sharks somehow messed this place up."

"Sharks?" asked Dean, but Percy ignores him as he welcomed everyone inside his tent.

As they entered, they stood in shock at the beauty of the place. Percy, as they did so, simply walked inside and sat on one of the chairs there, with Annabeth on his lap.

"You know you can sit down right?" asked Percy, "If there's not enough chairs, I can get the sharks to get some more."

"Why do you still have them?" asked Hermione, snapping out of her trance

"They chose to come here," said Percy, "I'm not one to deny anyone anything without good reason."

"But they're being treated as slaves!" said Hermione

"I don't treat them as slaves," said Percy, "I regard them as my friends, and allow them to do what they want. If they do not wish to do what I ask, then I would not force them into doing it. I'd sooner stop talking to someone than force someone into doing something they don't want to, without good reason that is."

"Sharks aren't people," said Ron, "they're animals."

Just then, sharks came into the room they were in and growled at Ron. Ron squeaked and hurriedly walked out of the tent.

"Your sharks scared Ron away," said Seamus

"Doesn't matter," said Percy, as he got up, "we have to head to our next class anyway."

The Gryffindors left in disappointment and followed Percy and Annabeth to some makeshift forges, some of which were already taken by some people who looked like they always worked there. The Gryffindors notice that the rest of the Athena cabin are already there, and were either fixing a broken weapon or making their own. Percy and Annabeth head over to the stash of weapons there, and start choosing one to fix.

"Are you sure it's okay for you guys to be using forges?" asked Hermione

"Relax," said Annabeth, "we've used much more dangerous things back at camp."

The Gryffindors then decided to split into two groups. One would stay outside and finish their homework, which consisted mainly of those who either weren't curious of how they fixed weapons, had to finish homework, or couldn't stand the heat inside the forging tent. The second group stayed inside and watched the demigods forge their own weapons and fix the broken ones.

Once they finished their time in the forges, the Gryffindors had to lead the demigods to the owlery to get letters from their family back in the States. Once they got the letters and were back in the demigods camp, the Athena cabin split into several groups consisting of demigods and Gryffindors and started to hand out letters to their respective owners and collect letters meant to be sent.

Harry was grateful that he wasn't separated from Hermione and Ron, and were with Percy and Annabeth. If only he realized that this time, he would realize that he wasn't the only ones without a biological parent with him most of the time.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

As Harry, Hermione, and Ron helped Percy and Annabeth hand out letters, they somehow wound up on the topic of parents.

"What about your parents?" asked Hermione

"My dad's a professor in a university in New York," said Annabeth, "and I have a step-mother as well as a 'biological' mother."

"Why quotes on biological?" asked Ron

"You see, I wasn't born normally," said Annabeth, "Children of Athena are literally brain children. We're considered gifts for those who my mother, Athena, likes, so I wasn't born the traditional way."

"I don't get it," said Ron

"Trust me," said Percy, "that's as simple as we can explain."

"So how come your parents aren't married?" asked Ron

"Some of the gods or goddesses are already married," said Annabeth, "like Percy's dad, Lord Poseidon, for example. Other gods or goddesses, like Lord Ares the god of war, don't want to marry just yet, while there are even more gods or goddesses who are sworn virgins, but find ways around it, like my mom, Athena, or Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt."

"They shouldn't be cheating on their spouses," said Hermione

"Though if the Gods or Goddesses didn't cheat, there wouldn't be any demigods to help them," retorted Annabeth

"Do demigods see their parents often, or not?" asked Harry

"The gods and goddesses are forbidden by the Ancient Laws to talk to mortals that often," said Annabeth, "so demigods are lucky to see their godly parent even once."

"Have you ever seen your godly parent?" asked Harry

"I've seen Dad at least 5 times so far," said Percy

"And I've seen my mom just as many times," said Annabeth

"What about your mom, Percy?" asked Ron, "I don't think you told us about her."

"I don't want to talk about it," said Percy, instantaneously getting depressed.

"Why not?" asked Ron

"I'm not comfortable talking about it," said Percy, still depressed, if not more, "Besides, even if I was, I wouldn't tell you until was ready to talk about it."

"Maybe you should go see a counselor or something," said Hermione

"I don't want to," said Percy, "besides, it's a personal matter, so I don't want to talk anymore about it."

Harry couldn't help but notice that they had arrived at Athena's tent. After his last statement, Percy slipped his hand from Annabeth's waist and walked towards his tent. Annabeth looked at him with sorrow and understanding.

"I'm going with him," said Annabeth

"Can we come?" asked Harry, "I feel kind of guilty about making him feel sad, even if we didn't know why."

"No, you can't," said Annabeth, "sorry if it seems rude, but Percy needs his time alone and that only I can make him feel good enough to come back out. Last time, it took him at least a few weeks before he came outside. The satyrs at our camp had to bring his food to him and make him eat or drink. When my siblings get here, can you tell them that Percy's in his state again, and that I'm with him?"

The three wizards nodded, and Annabeth went off after expressing her thanks. Not long after did Neville come back with his group. Hermione relayed the information Annabeth told them to tell her siblings, and they simply nodded and walked away.

_Annabeth's POV _**(Didn't expect that, did you? Boo-ya!)**

I left Athena's tent and made my way to the familiar tent that I often sleep in. I know what you're thinking: aren't you supposed to be sleeping in your own tent? Well, you're right, but the thing is, I often get nightmares about Percy and need to check on him sometimes, so I go over to his tent and sleep with him, and I do mean just sleeping.

Anyways, I really need to make sure he's doing better than he let on. Last time someone brought up the topic of his mother, he had literally stopped doing anything for a few weeks. The satyrs had to force him to eat, drink, sleep, and even blink! I just hope that this won't be like last time.

"Percy?" I called out as I entered his tent, "Where are you?"

No answer, which is typical. Even on his best days, he doesn't answer to anyone except to me when I'm in the same room as he is; on his worst, all he'll do is look at me and whisper in a volume so low, it's hard for me to understand. Of course, this was better than when I went missing, when he cut off all ties with the outside world, only eating the bare minimum on the urging of our pet birds, since he was a seagull most of the time I wasn't with him last year.

I expertly walked towards his bedroom, since I had memorized where to go the day we had set up our tents. When I entered, the four volunteer sharks were circling Percy protectively. I walked up to Percy, the sharks letting me through since I _am_ the future princess of the sea. I sat down next to him, and asked the sharks to set up two guarding positions, each with two sharks. One would be outside Percy's bedroom door, while the other two would be just inside the main door. This way, no one would be able to get in, since these sharks have been trained by the finest Atlantian shark trainers to prevent so much as one intruder to come in, even in a 50,000 square foot area.

As soon as the sharks leave, I held his hand and rubbed his back with my free hand. We just sat there in silence, while Percy leaned on my shoulders.

"I miss my mom," said Percy suddenly and quietly, which would have made me jump if I wasn't used to it already.

"I bet you do," I replied

"I wish that she was alive and at home making those blue waffles she used to make," said Percy wistfully

"I bet she made the best blue waffles on the planet," I commented, making sure not to doubt him and make him think of her more than he has to. The more he thinks of her, the more he misses her, and the more he misses his mom, the more depressed he gets.

"She did," said Percy

I repositioned myself so that I'm sitting on his lap with an ear on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, while he wraps his arms around me and hugs me. It's moments like these that just makes me love him even more, since he can make me feel safe and sound without even realizing it.

"You," said Percy, kissing the top of my head, sending tingles down my body, "and most of the wizards, are lucky to have at least one parent, grandparent, and/or sibling alive to help take care of you when you need them to."

"But you do have parents," I responded, thinking of my parents, "you do have parents that will help you, even if they aren't biological. In fact, you have just as many as I do."

"I do?" asked Percy, slightly confused, which is good because it's getting him off the topic of his mom.

"Yeah," I said, "you have Poseidon, my dad, my step-mom, and Athena. You may not be biologically related to all but one of them, but they still consider you as their own son, or son-in-law when we get married later. My dad and step-mom even considers Thalia and Nico as their own children, just as much as Zeus and Hades consider them their children."

"Maybe," said Percy

"Don't forget," I said, "Thalia and Nico are just as much your brother and sister as those Weasley kids re to each other. I know I consider them my brother and sister, as well as my best friend."

I just realized that we may be having a heart-to-heart moment right here, which we sometimes need, especially if one of us isn't feeling that good.

"Also," I continued, "I can honestly think that Thalia and Nico consider you their older brother. They often look up to you in times of need."

"It might be a possibility," said Percy, not wanting to be wrong and say that they don't. I can just tell by now, since we've been through so much so far.

We just sat in silence after that, with my ear still on his chest listening to his heartbeat and my legs dangling off the side of his legs, since I was, after all, sitting sideways. Percy had his chin on top of my head, which I didn't mind. It kind of assured me that he'll always be there. The silence wasn't bad either; it was more of those comfortable silences where you don't have to say anything otherwise it'd ruin the moment.

"Thanks Annabeth," said Percy out of no where

"For what?" I asked, curious

"You know just how to make me feel better," replied Percy with a smile.

"I'm glad to help you," I said, "anything to make you happy, especially since it makes me depressed seeing you depressed."

I looked at him and saw that he was looking down at me. We both leaned in (well, I was leaning up a little since he's taller than me) and shared a kiss for a while, before getting back to sitting in the same position, enjoying another comfortable silence. Percy started playing with my hair, while I started tracing his abs. After a while, we decided that we wasted enough time in here, and left to rejoin my siblings in their activities.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**

It was near the end of the Free Period when Harry saw Percy and Annabeth walk into the Athena tent. He noticed that as soon as they did, everyone who saw them broke out into smiles, probably because Percy was feeling better. Harry was in awe at how much the demigods cared for and respected one another. He then realized that the wizards were nothing like that, let alone the muggles. He realized that the demigods had a better way of living at their camp, where you'd know that everyone around you would accept you for who you are and treat you with respect and politeness, for the most part, than anyone else on the planet, let alone the wizards, who would often start bullying each other just because they didn't like the guy or because he didn't have the same blood. Harry realized that he started to long for the wizarding world to be more like the demigods', where people like himself or Hermione could live in peace and not be bullied and harassed by people like Malfoy or Zabini just because they don't have the same blood.

Harry watched Percy and Annabeth as they made their way to Annabeth's bed, and sat down. He noticed that they got out of people's way when needed (like when the person's carrying books or something), that others would get out of Percy and Annabeth's way if they weren't paying attention, like when the two would be talking, and the occasional person who would stop the two and pull them aside when they weren't paying attention and a person with a lot of books were coming their way. This made Harry long for a better wizarding society even more, where people would not get in the way of others not because they had different blood, but because the person would be carrying a lot of stuff in their hands.

Harry looked at his fellow wizards, and saw that they weren't even paying attention to the two demigods who had just arrived and that when they were pulled aside from the way of someone carrying books, they would just smile sheepishly before going along their way, unlike the demigods, who would actually say sorry and help the person carry their books, if needed.

"Let's go ask if he's okay," said Hermione, surprising Harry form behind, with Ron at her side.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," said Harry, and they made their way to Annabeth's bed. When they got there, Percy and Annabeth were busy making out, with Annabeth straddling Percy's lap. The three wizards blushed, while Hermione cleared her throat, breaking the two, now blushing madly, demigods apart.

"Are you better now?" asked Hermione

"Yeah, thanks to Annabeth," said Percy

"Sorry about earlier," said Ron

"It's fine," said Percy, "you were just being curious. No big deal."

"Hey, guys," interrupted Malcolm, as he came over, "it's time for the volleyball league."

"Volleyball league?" asked Hermione

"Oh, it's just a volleyball tournament," said Annabeth, "you get in teams of three and play volleyball against other teams of three, and the winner gets a special prize at our camp. Here, however, you don't get anything else other than the honor of beating the other teams."

"Where are we playing?" asked Harry

"Near the lake," replied Percy, with a twinkle in his eyes, "Come on, I'll show you there."

"All right," agreed Hermione, as Percy and Annabeth got up.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed Percy and Annabeth to where the nets were, and then waited beside them. Apparently, they were waiting for Malcolm to tell them when they were up, since Malcolm was also part of their already made group. As they waited, Percy and Annabeth explained to the three wizards about how to play volleyball.

After they finished explaining, Percy looked over to the lake, and whistled.

"Are you sure Blackjack can handle it Percy?" asked Annabeth

"Of course he can," said Percy, "he's a strong horse. Besides, he's lifted Mrs. O Leary once, though he was really tired when that happened."

"Then how do you know he can handle this?" asked Annabeth

"We've been training our terrestrials to be able to carry heavier loads than normal," said Percy, "and we've also been training Catus as well."

"Why did you whistle?" asked Hermione, "And how come no one responded?"

"Oh," said Percy, "I was calling Blackjack, and everyone knows the difference from when I call Blackjack and when I'm trying to get the attention of other demigods."

"Who's Blackjack?" asked Ron, before a black Pegasus flies down close to Ron, who yelped and fell to the ground, pulling Hermione with him, and lands next to Percy

"This, young wizards," said Percy, petting the winged horse on the snout, "is Blackjack, my loyal Pegasus, and most favorite as-close-to-terrestrial-pet-as-I-want pet."

The Pegasus, er Blackjack, neighed, and Percy chuckled, "Why would I want a horse when you can run on land just as well, if not better?"

Blackjack then stood proudly, when Annabeth said, "Percy stop increasing his ego. We don't want him to drive all the lady Pegasi away with his overconfidence."

Percy laughed, while Blackjack seemed to be trying to do something that Harry guessed would be disagreeing. All this time, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were watching the conversation with wide eyes.

"Are to talking to the horse?" asked Harry, getting up, still in awe.

Blackjack glared, or what Harry assumed as a glare, at Ron, while Percy said, "Blackjack, save that language for Thalia and her pets, and Harry, that's not a horse, that's a Pegasus. Don't say that they're the same thing. Pegasi have wings, horses don't. Besides, horses and Pegasi consider it an insult, though a mild one at that, when you call them the other. You're not going to get on any Pegasi's good side if you call them a horse, and vice versa."

"Sorry," apologized Harry

Percy then turned towards Blackjack, and asked, "So you think you can do it?"

Blackjack nodded and took off towards the lake, while Hermione asked, "Do what? You didn't even ask him a question."

"I did, actually," said Percy, "you just didn't hear it because we were speaking telepathically."

"He speaks the truth," said Annabeth

"You can hear him too?" asked Hermione

"I'm the only one that's not a child of Poseidon to be able to do so," said Annabeth, when Blackjack dived into the lake, only to return a few minutes later with the local salt-water squid in it's teeth, flying gracefully and effortlessly away from the lake."

"Where's Blackjack taking the squid?" asked Harry

"The lake is fresh water," said Hermione, "so why are you removing a fresh-water squid from the lake."

"That particular squid," said Percy, pointing towards Blackjack and the squid, "is actually a salt-water squid, so I'm returning it to where it belongs: the ocean. Well, Blackjack is, and he's also going to find a fresh-water squid to return to the lake. One that's willing, anyway. As I said before, I don't force anyone, human, plant, animal, god, or otherwise, to do what they don't want."

Just then, a seagull landed on Percy's shoulder with a pen and paper with it. Percy took the pen and paper, started writing a note.

"What are you writing?" asked Harry

"He's writing a note to Hagrid," said Annabeth, "explaining to him what he's done. So, are you three playing together?"

"Yeah," said Hermione, "though I have a question: are we allowed to use any powers?"

"No," said Annabeth, as she went to stand besides Percy, who finished writing and sent the letter before wrapping an arm around Annabeth's shoulder, "we don't use powers in volleyball for two reasons. One: it lets us feel like we're regular mortals and not demigods, and two: we don't want to let anyone cheat in volleyball."

"How do you cheat in volleyball?" asked Hermione, "I mean, other than making a false call."

"If you were a child of Zeus, like Thalia," said Annabeth, "you could use the air to move the ball where you want. Also, if the ball had landed in the water, you could use the water that hasn't been removed, and trust us, we know when waters not removed, to move the ball in the air."

"How do you two know?" asked Harry

"Well," said Annabeth, "I've been blessed by Poseidon, Percy's dad, while Percy's been blessed by Athena, my mom, so we've basically have the same powers, except we're stronger in our natural powers than the ones we were blessed with. By that, I mean, I'm stronger with powers that are associated with Athena, than I am with powers associated with Poseidon, while with Percy, it's the other way around. With that being said, Athena doesn't really have any powers that can be shown physically. It's more mental powers, like wisdom and knowledge. So, I'm wiser and smarter than Percy, but Percy's better at controlling water and stuff like that."

"That's a lot to take in," said Ron

"You get used to it," said Annabeth, before hurrying off with Percy to meet Malcolm in the volleyball court for their match.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had made it all the way to the finals, only to be beaten by Percy, Annabeth, and Malcolm. Turns out that the three of them were always the winners, except when they play against Thalia, Nico, and Clarisse, against whom they always tied. It also turns out that they had a prize of chocolates for this tournament, courtesy of the Hermes campers. After they had hidden their chocolates (well, mainly Malcolm, since no one wanted to mess with an angry Percy and an angry Annabeth), the wizards returned to Hogwarts with the other counselors for dinner. Ron couldn't help wondering how they weren't starving by the time it was dinner (8:30). After they had dinner, Harry, Ron, and Hermione wished Percy and Annabeth good night before heading up to the Gryffindor Tower to sleep.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

The past week was agonizing for the seventh years, especially since they were anxious to visit the demigods' camp once again. Harry, as well as Ron, was starting to think that there is a chance of gods existing, but Hermione was set on proving that the gods didn't exist. Harry and Ron simply went along with the witch only because of the fact that she helped them with their homework and they didn't want to lose the only person who could help them actually understand what was going on in their classes.

The day arrived when the seventh years were scheduled to visit, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione had made their way to the demigod camp after finishing their breakfast. Just like last time, they were separated into groups, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gotten the Athena campers, and Percy, again.

The demigods and wizards were in Greek Mythology when Harry heard what he thought was a conch blast three times. The Athena campers obviously knew what that meant, since they immediately sprinted out of the tent they were in, weapons in hand, and went towards the armory, while Percy and Annabeth headed to the front of the camp. The wizards were amazed since at least half the demigods in their camp were there, weapons out, and looking around, and sometimes at Percy and Annabeth, who were at the front of the lines with Nico and Thalia. It seemed like the four in the front were the leaders of the demigods. Harry was just about to ask what was happening, when Dumbledore and McGonagall appeared near where te wizards were.

"Wizards and witches follow us," said Dumbledore, "we must hurry and get back to the castle."

"But what about the demigods?" asked Hermione

"They'll be fine," said McGonagall, "Now hurry up."

Harry wasted no time in following the two teachers to the castle, especially since the demigods were almost glaring at them for staying (not a good feeling when receiving those glares). Harry made it to the top of the castle, along with the rest of the wizards, and saw that most, if not all, of the school was on the rooftop looking down at the demigods. Harry watched as the demigods stood waiting for something. He saw Percy and Annabeth yell something at the demigods, which was probably an order considering the fact that they started to change how they all changed formation. Harry saw that there were two lines of demigods near the camp with bows and arrows, ready to shoot, while the rest of the demigods were forming what would have been a crescent moon if it weren't for the fact that there were no demigods behind Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia, who stood in the middle of the crescent. Harry noticed that they all had their weapons out and were in armor, and were ready to fight in a second.

Just when Harry thought nothing was going to happen (at this point, if he were one of the demigods, he would have relaxed. But he wasn't, and he saw that the demigods had tightened up at this point, confusing him), a huge group of monsters Harry had never seen before burst through the Forbidden Forest. The archers fired their arrows, and Harry noticed that a few would make a sonic wave, killing a bunch of monsters in the vicinity of it's blast, while others would explode into green fire (which Harry was told was Greek fire), which started to burn the grass around the monsters. Harry watched as the monsters covered half the distance between the section of the Forbidden Forest from which they exited and where the demigods were.

"When will they attack?" asked Hermione, "if they wait any longer, then they might not make it."

"They're out numbered as it is," sneered Zabini, walking up behind Harry, scaring him, "they won't make it anyway."

"That's where you're wrong," said Malfoy, "I say that the demigods will make it."

"You wanna bet, _traitor_," said Zabini

"I'll take it," said Malfoy, "twenty galleons, and I'd rather be a traitor than a non-believer."

"Fine twenty galleons," said Zabini, though it was clear that he was confused at what Malfoy said of being a traitor.

Harry turned his attention back to the battle, and saw that the demigods had already charged, and the archers were firing closer and closer to the Forbidden Forest, obviously trying to not hit their fellow demigods. Harry couldn't find Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia anywhere, when he noticed four dragons that looked exactly like those that the four had transformed into during their demonstration.

Harry quickly guessed that the four dragons were Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia**(Just noticed that the first letter of their names spell 'PANT' like this; totally not intentional )** themselves. Harry wasn't sure as to how they'll pull this off, since the monsters kept coming in an endless stream. Just when Harry thought that the demigods would get a break, a new batch of monsters burst from the Forbidden Forest, this time, Voldemort and his Death Eaters emerged as well.

"Hogwarts," said Voldemort, using the spell that amplifies his voice, "my home. I give you a choice: Hand over Harry Potter, or face total destruction. These pesky demigods can't handle the amount of monsters that I have brought forth. They will be eliminated sooner or later, and then the monsters will attack the young witches and wizards at Hogwarts. You cannot harm them! I have tried, and if the greatest wizard of all time cannot harm them, what chance do witches and wizards that haven't even finished school? So, tell me, will you hand over Harry Potter, or will you face total destruction of your, and mine, favorite school?"

Harry was about to hand himself over, when the majority o the school yelled in denying Voldemort's request. Harry was glad that they didn't want to hand him over, but he was also sad that because he isn't handed over, Hogwarts would be destroyed.

"Suit yourselves," said Voldemort, when the Death Eaters started to attack.

Harry then started to panic a little, when members of the Order of the Phoenix started showing up and dueling the Death Eaters. Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley fought Bellatrix Lestrange, Lupin **(Let's just say he's still alive for the story's sake, okay?)** fought Greyback, Kingsley fought Yaxley, so on, and so on. Harry looked for Dumbledore on the rooftop, but noticed him missing. When he looked at the battle, he noticed that Dumbledore was fighting Voldemort himself. Neither one of them looked like they had an advantage. Harry noticed that a score of Death Eaters were being killed, not by spells, but by other forces.

He saw Percy forming icicles in the air and firing them at both Death Eaters and monsters alike. He noticed that a few of the Death Eaters being choked to death, and Harry vaguely remembered something about Annabeth having powers over wind when she's in her dragon form, though he wasn't sure. He saw lightning strike monsters and Death Eaters alike, and suspected Thalia, and Harry also saw that the ground around the Death Eaters would often change, sometimes making a hole or sometimes making a clump near the Death Eater's foot, causing him to trip either way, and suspected Nico's doing.

Soon, the fighting had reduced to a minimum, and Harry noticed that the demigods had beaten all the monsters, and that many of the Death Eaters were dead, while most of the Order was alive. Harry saw that Dumbledore and Voldemort were still dueling, and that the demigods were eating those lemon squares again and drinking the unknown liquid, though he wasn't sure if it was the same or not. Just when Voldemort was about to fire another curse, a voice echoed throughout the land, "ENOUGH!"

"WHO INTERRUPTED OUR DUEL?" roared Voldemort, "WHOEVER DID SO SHALL PAY DEARLY ONCE I'M DONE WITH THIS OLD MAN!"

Just when Harry thought someone was going to step up, a flash of golden, bright light shown throughout the land, and when it died down, there was a man standing next to Voldemort.

The guy looked around, and when his eyes landed on Harry, shivers went down his back as Harry could tell, though he isn't sure how, that the guy's eyes were pure golden. The guy looked away quickly and looked at his surrounding once again. The demigods looked at the guy, and it seemed that Annabeth realized who he was, and quickly got up and bowed. Percy, seeing this, did the same, and the rest of the demigods followed. The guy nodded at them, and they stopped bowing and sat back down and continued eating their lemon squares and drinking their liquid.

"This is UNACCEPTABLE!" roared the guy, who Harry had just noticed had an aura of a great, ancient power, as if he had been alive longer than almost anyone, "I had warned them that this was not supposed to happen, yet they knowingly disobeyed me. You, demigod!"

Percy got up, and bowed, saying, "Yes, my lord?"

"Tell me, who is your parent and what did he/she tell you?" asked the guy

"My Lord, my parent is Lord Poseidon, god of the seas," said Percy, "I did not speak with him personally, but through another source, he had asked me to come to this school and help the wizards fight off the monsters from the Greek world that had joined forces with a mortal named Lord Voldemort."

"I AM NO MERE MORTAL, YOU INSOLENT DEMISCUM!" yelled Voldemort

"QUIET!" roared the guy, scaring everyone, including Lord Voldemort, "now, I'm assuming that your source is the ancient trainer of heroes, am I right?"

"Yes, my Lord," said Percy, nodding

"All right," sighed the guy, "I'll pardon you guys, though I must ask whoever is in charge of this 'Order of the Phoenix,' why did you even ask the present gods for help?"

Harry noted that the guy said 'present gods' and wondered if it had any information on the guy.

"If I may," said Dumbledore, "I had heard that Voldemort had joined forces with monsters, and I wished to have appropriate help against them."

"All right," said the guy, "but that still doesn't change the fact that I have to erase everyone's memory and rewind time to before this happened so that neither side would remember what had happened."

"I doubt that even Dumbledore has enough power to cast a spell big enough to erase everyone's memories involved here," said Hermione, "and I doubt that there's anything powerful enough to rewind the time to before all this had happened."

"My Lord," said Percy, "if I may, how do you know all this?"

Harry noticed Annabeth shaking her head as if he wasn't supposed to ask, while Nico glared at him and Thalia jabbed him.

"That's all right, you three," said the guy, surprising everyone, "no need to get down on him. It's only natural you humans are curious, what with what Pandora did all those years ago."

"Pandora?" asked Ron

"It's an old myth," said Hermione, "where a girl named Pandora was given a box and told not to open it, but she ended up opening it and releasing a whole lot of stuff, except for one thing: Hope. One of the things released was curiosity, along with disease, war, and a whole lot of other things, some good, some bad. Well, that's what the myth says, but it is a myth after all."

"Anyways," said the guy, "I have spoken with Chaos and the Fates about this, and they both agree that this wasn't supposed to happen, and granted me enough power to do this one thing before I have to go back to sleep and regain the rest of my powers."

"You're Lord Chronos, Primordial God of Time," gasped Annabeth

"I told you," said Nico, "but no, you had to listen to Thalia."

"Well, sorry," said Thalia, "but I don't remember hearing any stories of what had happened to the Primordial gods. Sorry for thinking of a more probable immortal."

"That's impossible," whispered Hermione, "Gods don't exist."

"Why yes," said the guy, er Chronos, completely ignoring the outburst, "I am Chronos, Primordial God of Time. I'd understand if you'd confused me with Kronos, the Titan of Time. It's not an uncommon mistake to confuse me with that tiny Titan."

"Sorry," mumbled Thalia

"No harm done daughter of Zeus," said Chronos, "now, it's time for me to do what I came here for."

Chronos waved his hand, and Harry fainted, and his head felt like something was being taken from it, never to return.

**A/N Bad News (or good news if you don't like this): there's only one more chapter left, meaning that this crossover is almost done. Thought that you guys deserved a heads up, especially those who stayed with me from the start. Thanks a lot guys!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25**

The four 16-year olds entered the enormous throne room, which was occupied by 15 30-foot guards sitting on their thrones. The four teenagers walked to the front of the throne room and bowed to the master of the house and King of the gods, Zeus, the God of thunder and lightning. Three of them got up and bowed to their parents: Percy to Poseidon, Annabeth to Athena, and Nico to Hades. Now, only the green-eyed-with-grey-specks boy and grey-eyed-with-green specks girl got up and bowed to the parent of the other, before joining the other two in the middle of the room.

"Welcome everyone," thundered Zeus, "to the coronation of these four young demigods and the introduction of four new immortals. These four young demigods have been chosen to be the new princes and princesses of their parent's respective domain. Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and blessed by Athena, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and blessed by Poseidon, shall be crowned as Prince and Princess of the Sea, and future rulers of the Ocean; Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades, shall be crowned Prince of the Underworld and the King of Ghosts; and my daughter Thalia shall be crowned as the Princess of the Sky and Queen of Winds. Not only will they become immortal and gain new titles, but they shall also be permitted to keep their ability to change into those animals they already are able to change into. Also, let it be known that Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, shall gain the immortal blessing of Poseidon and shed the demigod blessing of the Sea God. Let the coronation begin!"

The four demigods stood tall and proud, as the 15 gods started the coronation and turned them all into immortals and crowned them to their rightful place. After the gods finished turning them into immortals, the repeated response of fainting by the newly turned immortals started, and the four previously mortal teenagers fainted and were transported to Apollo's palace by some nymphs.

Percy was the first to wake up, followed almost immediately by Annabeth. They both sat up groggily and got used to the brightness of the Sun God's palace before rushing towards each other and hugging and kissing each other in joy. They were soon interrupted by the waking noises of the two other occupants of the room, Nico DiAngelo and Thalia Grace. Once the newly awoken pair got adjusted to the really bright atmosphere of Apollo's palace, they sat up and hugged everyone.

"Does anyone else remember whether we went to England or not?" asked Percy, once all the hugging (and in his and Annabeth's case, kissing) had finished

"I do," said Annabeth, while Thalia and Nico nodded in response.

"Okay, good," said Percy, "I don't want to be the only one to think we had almost a year long quest in England and not be sure whether it actually happened or not."

"Don't worry," said Annabeth, "Chronos only took away the memories of the wizards. He also said something about allowing Voldemort's Horcruxes to be unharmed until it was time for them to be harmed? I'm not sure."

"Whatever," dismissed Thalia, "We're here now and that's what matter."

"Yeah, and now we're practically gods!" said Nico

"Here comes hyper-Nico," said Percy, "what were we thinking allowing Nico to come? Now we're going to have to deal with his hyperness for the rest of eternity."

Nico pouted while Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia laughed. They all exited Apollo's palace to start the next chapter of their lives: immortality.


	27. Question Poll info Author's note

Hello People of this planet called Earth:

I have gotten requests to do a sequel of this story, so I would like to know; would you like me to do a sequel or not? Also, let me know whether you want it to be a sequel where they're still demigods (I shall make it do thedemigod's gods after their trip to England) or as gods. Ifyou have specific ideas, review or send a PM. Also, I'll probably avoid crossovers unless there are enough votes to convince to do it (Except Twilight, I am NOT doing that). Otherwise, I will be posting a poll within the next 24-hour time span about this. Please vote!

Peace,

82mangolian


	28. Poll is closing down

Hello People of this planet called Earth:

I shall be removing the poll sometime during the next two weeks (three if necessary), so unless you want to vote and already have, vote quickly before time runs out.

Peace,

82mangolian


	29. New poll

Hello People of this planet called Earth:

All right, if you did or did not know already, I have taken down my previous poll and put up a new on. This one's about what I should write about. I've come up with three ideas, and I have decided that if two of the ideas are close in votes (you can vote up to 2 choices), then I will make two stories based on those ideas: one will be them as gods and the other will be them as demigods. If this comes to pass, then I will rewrite the ending of 'What do you mean you're an animagus?' to better fit this. Please vote and you will (*fingers crossed*) get a panda and (*fingers uncrossed*) a virtual cookie.

Peace,

82mangolian


	30. Sequel Ideas and Input NEEDED!

Hello People of this planet called Earth:

All right. About the sequel, here's what I'm thinking:

Three sequels

One will be where Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico are exiled and later have to return to save the world. The other two will be where Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico are returning to Goode High as seniors. The only difference will be that one will be a regular Percy Jackson story, where either Nancy Bobofit/Matt Sloan/Rachael Elizabeth Dare return, while the other will be a Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover, where Harry and friends visit Goode High in an exchange program. Tell me what you think, because it's all for you readers. Just remember: these stories will have nothing to do with each other other than the fact that they are different continuing strands of the Shapeshifting series.

Peace,

82mangolian


	31. Sorry for any disappointment

Hello People of this planet called Earth:

All right. About the sequel, here's what's been in my mind so far:

Remember when I said I'd do one where they'll be gods, exiled, and later return to save the world? All right, so I've decided that I'm going to do that, except that it'll be more like my Lost Legion story. The only difference: Percy and Annabeth will be thrown into Tartarus, and when they're released, rebel against Olympus. That's what I'm planning for the first sequel.

The next two sequels (the ones about going to school), unfortunately, I don't have enough heart to do one like that since I already did one in the series. This is why, so I don't disappoint the fans, I'm going to give some poor soul the chance to write it. Here's the thing, though: only one story per person, and that will be based on first come, first serve basis. So, whoever asks me first for writing the Percy Jackson ONLY story will get it. Same thing applies for the Crossover. Sorry if you guys are disappointed, but I hope you enjoyed the series so far. I know I have writing them.

That is all,

82mangolian


	32. Again, I am really sorry

Hello People of this planet called Earth:

Another update for the sequel. I know, I know, I've been talking a lot about it, and not following through, but I promise you I will do it. Before I continue, I just want to say that along with my sequel, the Greek God of the Sea will be doing a sequel as well. Both will be while they're gods, but I cannot say whether or not they will be published at or around the same time. Concerning my sequel, I will say that as soon as I am done planning it, I will write it up and publish it. I apologize for any and all difficulties, disappointments, or anything else negative that you have felt after reading this. I promise I will make it up to you guys when I publish the sequel. Thanks for putting up with me.

That is all,

82mangolian


	33. The wait has ended!

Hello People of this planet called Earth:

All right, this is the last update for the sequel. I have posted my version up. It is not a crossover, sorry for those who wanted it. It is called 'What do you mean we're banished?' and the link can be found on my profile. Please read and review. Thank you all for being patient through this dilemma, and I'll try not to disappoint you all, and yes, I have finished planning the whole story, so I should be able to update the sequel fairly quicker than if I didn't.

That is all,

82mangolian


End file.
